


"All You Need Is a Cape Ellison.", Chapter 17

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related: Survival, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-07
Updated: 1999-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair take a big step and enter slave training.<br/><b>Archivist note</b>: Due to length, this story has been split into two parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Due to length, this story has been split into two parts.

## "All You Need Is a Cape Ellison.", Chapter 17

By Alexis Rogers

Author's homepage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers/>

WARNING: This story deals with elements of *bdsm*. If you have not read my fiction before, this might not be the place to start. Read all the warnings on all my fiction. 

Series/Sequel: Series. This chapter will make no sense without the previous ones, which are available at the author's website or directly from the author. If you email me for chapters, please let me know what format you can handle and the size of the files. I can go as large or small as necessary. 

Do not repost or forward this story without the author's knowledge and consent. 

DISCLAIMERS: "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Dawson Quinn and the damn pushy panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank & Vancouver. Mack Wolfe and the rest of "One West Waikiki" belong to Rysher. Frank McPike, Vincent Terranova, Roger Lococco and "Wiseguy" belong to Stephen J. Cannell. The rest of the fictional characters belong to the author. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a few friends. It was not meant to infringe on the rights of any of the legal owners. 

My fiction contains consensual sex between two or more men and is not meant to be read by those who object to explicit homoerotic sexual material. Or minors. The law says anyone under the age of _consent_ can't read this. If you don't like the law, change it. Remember: one person can make a difference. Write your congressperson; it can't hurt. 

WARNING: This story contains many elements of *bdsm*, including but not limited to incest, spanking, whipping, nudity, enemas, butt plugs, general discussion of *bdsm*, including fisting, and slave training. For those of you who have a problem with fictional characters under the age of eighteen having sex in a fictional story, the Miahs (Nehemiah and Jeremiah) are in this story, but are fully clothed at all times; nonetheless, as has been established in previous chapters of "Cape", these two fictional characters are lovers. 

SPECIAL THANKS: Some one said recently (and I don't remember who or where) that writers were too dependent on betas. I couldn't disagree more. My primary editor (that's what we called them before cyberspace and _beta_ ), Elaine, is essential to my writing process. Keeker can confirm that there is a short circuit between my fingers and my brain and without an editor to fix all my many mistakes, my fiction would be unreadable. Further betaing was done by Jackie, merridancer, and Mitch, who added richly to the fabric of this story, not to mention great discussion of the pros, cons, and designs of cockrings. I hope to be working with them for many chapters to come. Outside of fandom, I relied up the able assistance of MasterR, Lady Cat, and slavedavid for research material in the lifestyle. These are all truly wonderful people and I can't sing their praises highly enough, even if slavedavid is the toughest taskmaster of the bunch. Any and all remaining mistakes are mine -- and I take full responsibility. 

STORY NOTES: This chapter continues Jim's and Blair's adventure in the world of SM, a community not unlike fandom, as they accept collars. This is not intended to be a paper on the workings of that community, but rather a peek into one tiny corner. There are some things here that I have done wrong -- on purpose -- because while this story takes place after "Survival", the show has gone on to point where there is a break-up between sentinel and guide. While that won't be a focus here, it will be the subject of a story later on, after I see how Bilson & DeMeo handle the cleanup of a very damp guide. There are some special delightful moments in thrid season, including the "Neighborhood Watch" moment, when Jim announces that _he_ rents Blair out for the weekend. The story that goes with this is on my drawing board; I mean, how could I resist. 

GRAMMAR NOTES: {Jim's thoughts.} I capitalize Master, using part of the God rule. I chose not to capitalize the pronouns referring to Master because I found it made the printed word confusing. slave terms are lower case, but I chose not to use lower case at the beginning of a sentence because I also found that to be confusing in the printed form. Slaves are rarely referred to by name; Masters usually use some form of address that can be derogatory, but can later become a term of affection. 

* * *

"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 17 - part one  
by Alexis Rogers  
6 October 1998 

Friday evening, after the wedding 

"Are you okay?" Jim asked, standing behind Blair and rubbing his shoulders. 

"Yeah." Blair shifted on his chair, which sat back from one of the many tables that had been set up and decorated for the wedding reception. "My leg hurts." 

"Do you need Michael?" 

"No, Blessed Protector, I'm going to prop it up on this chair while you find me some Tylenol and something to drink." 

Leaning over to kiss Blair's ear, Jim whispered, "Yes, Master." 

"No alcohol," Blair smiled. 

"Okay," Jim agreed. "And rest so we can dance." 

"I promise." Blair took Jim's hand and kissed it. "Now go." 

Jim surveyed the grounds festively decorated for the celebration of love. The sounds were all happy ones as the band played and men danced with men in this garden paradise. Taking his time, Jim absorbed the sights, the smells, and the sounds that were so different from the gay bar scene he had known intimately as a vice cop. 

"Jim," a voice said at his ear. "Jim," a gentle touch on his shoulder. "Do you need Blair?" 

"No," Jim managed as he pulled back to normal senses to discover a look of concern on Jason's face. 

"Are you okay? Is it the _zone_ thing?" 

Jim shook his head, frowning. "I was trying to overlay my memories of the bars with the peacefulness of this party." 

"You have a problem with the bars?" Jason questioned. 

Facing Jason, Jim looked him squarely in the eyes. "Usually I was there after a crime when the lights were too bright and all the seams of the facade were visible. The places smelled of fear and sex." He paused for a breath. "Sometimes the crime scene included a dead body." 

Jason ran his hands down Jim's arms. "And you're adding to your memories?" 

"Like adding the smells of life to my memories of the smells of death." 

"Blair'll be very proud of you." Jason kissed Jim's mouth but did not push to part his lips. "Where is he?" 

"Waiting for me to find him some Tylenol." Jim looked in the direction of the table and discovered Blair was surrounded by a group of teens including Jeremiah and Nehemiah. "And playing professor." 

"Do they always flock to him?" 

"Yeah." Jim smiled. "Sometimes I sneak into the back of his lecture hall so I can watch. He's so animated; he walks while he talks and waves his arms. His beautiful eyes reflect his inner passions." 

"The students?" Jason probed. 

"Most of them are fascinated. They follow him, listen, take notes, ask questions." Jim took a breath. "I didn't like Anthro, it bored me, but the subject wasn't presented to me the way he does it." 

"I can understand." Jason tugged on Jim's arm. "Does he need Michael to check the leg?" 

"He says no, but I'd feel better," Jim stared at his lover. 

"Let's go find Michael." Jason laced his fingers with Jim's. 

"Oh," Jim tugged at the hold, pulling his eyes away from Blair. "He wanted something to drink." 

Slowly, Jason separated their hands. "Lloyd's at the buffet table. Have him fix you a plate of food." 

Jim groaned. 

"You know the rules, my friend." Jason patted Jim's face. "I'll bring Michael." 

* * *

Making his way through the group, Jim thought about Jason's advances. Jason and Michael were clearly devoted to each other, and just as clearly had an open relationship. Blair had allowed Jason's intimate touches earlier in the week. Did that mean Blair wanted an open relationship? Could Jim handle it? Could the sentinel/guide relationship handle it? 

"Jim," Lloyd called, then blew in Jim's ear. "Earth to Ellison; do you need Blair?" 

Shaking his head, Jim pulled out of his reverie. "I was lost in thought, not zoned. Blair wants something to drink and Jason said he needs to eat." 

Lloyd filled two large plastic glasses with punch containing sliced fruit. "Jason is used to fussing over Michael who often forgets to eat, and sometimes forgets to sleep. He'll lecture you on how a good slave takes proper care of his Master." 

"Blair works two jobs and takes care of me." Jim took the glasses. "I _should_ take care of him." 

Lloyd filled a plate with fresh fruit, vegetables and cheese. "Feed him, if necessary." 

Balancing the plate on top of the glasses, Jim smiled at Lloyd. "That could be fun." 

"I'll check on you later." Lloyd promised. 

Jim worked his way back to the table to find Blair still talking to the twins. After setting the food and punch on the table, Jim leaned over and took possession of Blair's mouth. 

"Ummm," Nehemiah intoned, stroking Jim's shoulders, "save some of that for later." 

"Children should be seen and not heard," Blair mumbled, pulling away from Jim's mouth long enough to gulp air. 

Jim opened one eye when Blair trembled and moaned to see Jeremiah combing his long black fingers through soft brown curls. 

"Weddings make lovers crazy for each other, huh, Miah," Nehemiah teased his brother and ran his fingers down Jim's sides. 

"These two are hot for each other, wedding or not," Jeremiah returned. 

"We are," Jim agreed, lifting his face and smiling at his lover. 

Blair raised a hand and stroked Jim's face. "I wanna wear your ring." 

"Big surprise there," Jeremiah announced. 

"Don't you children have a curfew or something?" Blair mumbled, his eyes on Jim's. 

"You promised us a story," Nehemiah pouted, "and we're not leaving until we get it." 

Blair placed his hand over Jim's erection. "Hold that thought, big guy." 

Jim slid down in the chair next to Blair, his blood pounding. "Ummm." 

"Drink," Nehemiah ordered, holding the glass to Jim's mouth. "We could power the retreat on the heat you two generate." 

"What about the Tylenol?" Blair managed as Jeremiah offered a cup of punch. 

"Michael's bringing it." Jim held up his hand, "no arguments." 

Jeremiah ran his hand over Blair's injured leg. "You're no good to him hurt." 

Blair lifted his head and looked at Nehemiah, who said, "I like them better without clothes. Maybe Master Michael will order them to go naked." 

"It's a party with women and outsiders," Jeremiah reminded. "Even the slaves are dressed." 

"Slaves?" Jim asked, the concept cooling his ardor. 

"The men in training." Jeremiah explained. "Most of them are wearing monks' robes." 

"Oh," Jim replied, remembering the silent men in the chapel. 

The twins settled into chairs on either side of Jim and Blair, then Nehemiah said to Blair, "We want the story." 

"What story?" Jim took gouda cheese from the plate and ate it. 

"Blair was telling us about some of his travels and then he started to tell us about the summer he spent in a commune," Jeremiah replied. 

Jim offered Blair a strawberry, then licked the juice off his lips. "Commune?" 

Blair turned around so that he was leaning back into Jim's chest and his legs were in Jeremiah's lap. "It was the summer I was nine. Mom was living in a commune in Marin County and she wanted me with her." 

"If you didn't live with your mom," Nehemiah asked, "where did you live?" 

"Mom's sister. My mom is a free spirit, her sister is totally conservative. To keep the peace, Mom left me in Cascade during the school year, but I got to go with her during the summer." 

Jim wrapped his arms around Blair. "Naomi is one of a kind." 

"And your father?" Nehemiah asked. 

Blair shrugged. "If Naomi knows, she won't tell me." 

"Does that trouble you?" Jeremiah asked. 

"Sometimes," Blair admitted. 

Jim kissed the top of Blair's head. "The story, babe." 

"Okay," Blair tossed a smile over his shoulder. "The world should be simple when you're nine; it was like that for me that summer." 

Leaves crunched as Michael and Jason walked towards them. Jim placed a finger across his lips and Jason nodded, gathering Michael and leaning against the big oak tree shading the table. 

"The commune had about ten acres with an old farm house surrounded by giant oaks and two great weeping willows. Mom loved those trees, said they were inhabited by old female spirits. I'd stand under the branches and the wind would move the leaves. It was like the tree was caressing me." Blair continued, his eyes seeing the past. 

"Babe," Jim whispered. 

"Ah, yeah," Blair returned to the present. "Mom and a number of the group worked in town while the rest of us worked on the farm. We had a large garden, chickens, a couple of cows, some goats, and we boarded horses. There was a stream that ran through the place and we fished." 

"How hard did you work?" Jeremiah asked. 

"About the same as here," Blair responded with a smile. "We weeded the garden or worked in the kitchen. Sometimes I got to help with the horses." 

"Did you ride?" Nehemiah asked. 

"Several women boarded their horses with us and would come out on weekends to ride or care for their animals. Sometimes they'd let me ride with them." 

"I'll bet you were adorable," Jim whispered, picturing a young, wild imp in his mind, "and the women couldn't resist you." 

"They were nice to me," Blair said absently, then was silent for a few minutes. "Mom spent a lot of time in San Francisco during the late Sixties and early Seventies. She protested the war and hung out with the crowd at Haight Ashbury. By the late Seventies she had moved to animal rights." 

"Was it a happy time, my love?" Jim wanted to know, hoping that one of them had had a happy childhood. 

"Yeah, it was," Blair sighed. "I was nine, innocent and loved. Maybe it wasn't _normal_ but it worked for me." He watched the twins. "I know your innocence was stripped away early in life, but you were here by the time you were nine. Will you tell me about it?" 

Jim peeked at the oak tree to discover Michael and Jason necking. It seemed everyone was indeed affected by the exchange of vows and declarations of love. Jim squeezed Blair, who turned and smiled before returning his attention to the boys. 

Nehemiah settled on the grass at Jeremiah's feet and placed his hands around Blair's legs. "It was different, but we were together. We were frightened because everyone here was white and we were confused because the _honkies_ let us sleep together when the _niggers_ wouldn't. Lloyd was the most confusing of all because he made all these rules but let us touch each other." 

Jeremiah picked up the story. "You know, little boys learn as early as potty training that playing with their dicks feels good. Miah and I also learned how good it felt to play with each other. Overall, our trauma was not as bad as some abused children we know, because the adults in our lives only wanted to watch us. Charlie still makes us attend the group sessions for those of us who have been abused, but now it's because we can help. Charlie has Michael and Cary attend as often as possible, too, because they show us that we can survive and be happy." 

"What did you do that first summer?" Blair asked, then glanced at Michael and Jason and grinned. 

"We worked, like we do now. We were so far behind in school that we had lessons every morning and were with Lloyd in the afternoon," Jeremiah explained. "During our early months we were hardly ever out of Lloyd's sight. We were tutored by various members of the family, but Lloyd was never very far away." 

"Mrs. Paterson," Nehemiah continued, "the lady from CPS, came by every week. Lloyd would hover, but he always treated her like a guest. Finally she told Lloyd that her sister, who had been a drug user, had given birth to twin boys who'd never had a chance. We were special to her, and she still watches over us. She doesn't know we're lovers, and Lloyd has advised us not to tell her." 

Jeremiah leaned down and kissed his brother. "What made that summer so wonderful was that it was the first of many summers with barbecues and picnics and fireworks and people who loved us. We had our first homemade ice cream that summer." 

Blair brightened. "The kind that had to be hand-cranked and everyone took a turn?" 

"Oh yeah, " Jeremiah agreed. 

"You know, I'm starved." Nehemiah stood. "It must be time to cut the cake." 

Jeremiah carefully moved Blair's legs and joined his brother. 

"I could eat." Nehemiah kissed his brother then led him towards the food. 

"Doctor," Jim called, "if you could tear yourself away_" 

"Jim," Blair scolded, "I don't need a doctor; I need a damn aspirin." 

"He loves you," Jason said as he lifted Blair's leg and slid into the chair Jeremiah had vacated, "and well he should." 

Michael ran his hands over Blair's cloth covered thigh. "Should we go to your room?" 

"I want to dance with my lover, but my leg hurts," Blair complained. "I'm not asking for narcotics, just an OTC analgesic." 

"Don't annoy me, young man," Michael commanded, "or I'll confine you to bed. Alone!" 

Blair wilted in Jim's arms. "Yes, Master Michael. I just want to dance with Jim." 

"Then don't argue with your doctor." 

"Yes, Master." 

Michael pressed on the healing wound. "Does this hurt? 

"It's tender and sore. If you press on it, it hurts." 

"Okay." Michael pulled a small packet from his pocket, "You can have the Tylenol." 

Blair tore the paper and swallowed the pills with his punch. "Thank you, Master Michael." 

Jason rubbed Blair's ankle. "Can I ask a question about that summer you were talking about?" 

"You were listening?" Blair teased. "I thought you were otherwise occupied." 

"Yeah." Jason grew serious. "In the commune, with all the free love and stuff, were the kids_" 

Blair sat up and took Jason's hands. "Your lover was abused, you spend your time saving young men who have also been abused, but there are those of us who managed to grow up otherwise." 

"Was there sex going on?" Jim asked. 

"I'm sure there was, but I was more interested in the horses." Blair ran his thumb over Jason's fingers. "The adults who worked slept in the house, the rest of us slept on cots in the barns; the girls in one, the boys in another. There was a bathroom in the house, the rest of us used an outhouse and bathed in the stream. It was like camping out." 

"Did your mom..?" Jim trailed off. "Sorry, babe, it's none of my business." 

"It's okay, big guy. Naomi had a female lover that summer and maybe before and after. She seemed very happy, secure." 

"When did you, uh, I mean with a partner?" Jim stammered. 

"Twenty questions, Detective?" Blair quipped. 

Jim kissed Blair's temple. "Never mind." 

"It's not a big secret, and not an unusual one for many boys; the first person to touch me sexually was my cousin. He's two years older than me and showed me how to jerk off, how good it felt. I was thirteen then and I liked the way his hand felt on my prick." 

"As good as mine?" Jim whispered. 

"No one's as good as you, my pet," Blair purred. "The same cousin introduced me to girls the next summer. It was just sex until the first time I did it with a partner for whom I had feelings." 

"So what is it with me?" 

"Nirvana." 

Jim grinned over Blair's head, remembering the last few days and Blair's sexual pleasure. 

Jason patted Blair's foot, stood, and made sure Blair was carefully resettled. He then held out his hand to Jim. "Dance with me." 

"Blair?" Jim asked, standing. 

"Save the last dance for me," Blair ordered. 

"Always, my love." Leaning down, Jim kissed Blair, taking his time, and enjoying the resulting heat in his own groin. 

Jason led the way across the lawn to where a group was dancing to music provided by a band. "Does Blair allow you to lead?" 

"Yeah." Jim was surprised by the question. "He says he likes the feeling of being held by me." 

"I want you to hold me." 

The band started a soft slow dance number and Jim opened his arms, allowing Jason to embrace him. 

"I wish we were naked," Jason whispered. 

"Why?" Jim closed his eyes, wishing he did not have to deal with Jason's advances. 

"Aside from the obvious, which is that I find you incredibly sexy, my Master enjoys watching me with another man and, judging from Blair's actions at the pool the other day, so does he." 

"But..." 

"How would you feel if your Master ordered you to perform sexually with another man?" 

"I'm still, ah," Jim tried to take a deep breath. "I'm still having trouble following some of his orders to make love to _him_." 

Jason shifted his body closer to Jim. "Tell me what it means to you to be Blair's slave." 

"I have a feeling that whatever my answer is, I don't know enough to really answer it properly." 

"Maybe, but you have to start somewhere." Jason rested his head on Jim's shoulder and his hands on Jim's ass. 

"It seems to me that a slave's purpose is to please his Master, and I certainly enjoy doing that." 

"But you balk at the idea of sex with another partner. Would you also have a problem if Blair wanted you pierced or branded to show ownership?" 

"Branded? Like cattle?" 

"Yeah. Or your magnificent cock pierced for his pleasure?" 

"Would he want that?" 

"Would you want to be marked as his?" 

"Ah." Jim's cock jumped in his pants, bumping into Jason's. 

"So, the idea of being owned turns you on?" 

"It would appear so." Jim was surprised but definitely affected nonetheless. "We have matching tattoos." 

"That marks you as belonging to that damn cat and whatever that relationship is." 

"Yeah, maybe." 

"Lloyd pierced our nipples when we reached a certain level in our lives as Master and slave. Since we were still in high school, Lloyd could have gotten into trouble, but he said we were ready." Jason laughed, "It seems a little silly now, but we were barely eighteen when we were married. Later in our relationship, after our problems while Michael was in med school, he had my inner thigh tattooed with a caduceus to remind both of us of ownership as well as service." 

"Ouch," Jim finished, remembering the pain of his own tattoo. 

"It was a celebration of pain and pleasure, love and commitment. Michael whipped me harder than he ever had before. He used a single tail and left bloody wales on my back. With help from Lloyd and Charlie, Michael fisted me until I was physically and sexually exhausted. Then he placed me on a medical examination table, chained my legs in the stirrups and held my hands while the artist stuck his needles in a very tender part of my anatomy." 

"Why?" 

"It was a rite of passage, noting the level of our devotion to each other, my commitment to him since it was I who had strained our vows." Jason kissed Jim's shoulder. "I could barely walk for days, so Michael waited on me hand and foot. The whole experience was better than our honeymoon, which was pretty damn impressive." 

"And if I don't want to do any of that?" 

"It's between you and Blair. Michael and I have been building our relationship since we were sixteen. You and Blair met as adults at a time when you needed someone to help control your life." 

"I was going crazy," Jim acknowledged, allowing his body to flow with the music. 

"Have you always been aware of your need for control as well as your need to serve?" 

"What?" Jim stopped moving. 

"You ran from a dominant father into the more dominant military organization. You added college to your routine." Jason nudged Jim until they were dancing again. "My guess is that your days were so rigidly structured that you didn't even have to decide when to take a leak." 

The images of his past ran through his head as Jason talked. 

"You were good at your job in the Army, too, and probably would have stayed if it hadn't been for the problems in Peru." 

"Probably." 

"Those months you spent in Peru, how did you survive?" 

"The Chopec took me in; the shaman trained me," Jim replied without thinking. 

"Trained you how?" 

"I'm not sure." Jim reached for the memory, but it was not there. 

Jason stopped dancing and led Jim to an empty table. "I know you've repressed unpleasant events in your life. So has my lover, so I know all about the process. I _majored_ in baseball in college but Charlie pushed me to get a degree in psych. It was as good as anything else and I've found it useful." 

"So you want me to tell you things I don't remember from my time in the jungle." 

"Did he punish you?" Jason sat facing Jim, holding his hands, massaging the wrists with his thumbs. 

A picture flashed through Jim's mind: he was naked and bound to a tree. No, not the tree trunk; he was holding onto a branch, his legs spread while Incacha whipped him. "Yes," Jim whispered to Jason. 

"Did he reward you?" 

Slipping from the chair, Jim fell to his knees, his head on Jason's thigh. In his mind, it was Incacha before him. "He allowed me to service him." 

"Sexually?" 

Jim nodded. 

"Did he pleasure you?" 

Jim grabbed his head and screamed as white light exploded inside his brain. 

"It's okay, baby," Jason soothed. "Let it go. Just let it go." 

"What?" Jim cried. 

"Something you don't want to remember." Jason wrapped his arms tightly around Jim. "Now is not the time. Let it go." 

"Hurts." 

"I know, baby, I know." Jason rocked while he held Jim. "I've been there with Michael." 

"Need Blair," Jim whimpered. 

"Can you stand?" Jason stood up, still holding onto Jim. 

"Can't see," Jim stammered, "eyes won't focus. 

"Relax. Let it go. I've got you," Jason encouraged. 

"Hurts to breathe." 

"Pull yourself up, baby. Think about Blair; he'll make it go away." 

"Need some help?" Father Patrick's voice. 

"Repressed memories," Jason explained. "Help me get him on his feet." 

Arms on either side of Jim, lifting him. "Blair." 

"Where's Michael?" Patrick asked. 

"With Blair," Jason replied. "Need to get him moving." 

"You okay?" Patrick asked Jason. 

"Yeah, Father. These days I know the signs and how to handle it." 

Jim was on his feet. 

"Good boy," Jason praised. "One foot in front of the other." 

"Eyes?" Jim cried. 

"Close your eyes, Jim. We've got you; we won't let you fall," Jason assured. 

Then he was in Blair's arms. 

"Jim, come back to me. Follow my voice. You're safe, big guy. Open your eyes." 

"What happened?" Jim swayed and strong arms caught him, eased him into a chair still hanging onto Blair. 

"He was telling me about Peru," Jason explained. "I don't know what the memory is, but it has a powerful hold." 

"He's been remembering bits and pieces for a while now." Blair gently massaged Jim's temples. "Can you tell me?" 

"Blinding light, pain, can't see." 

"Look at me, Jim. Open your eyes and see me." 

"Incacha punished me." Jim could feel the whip cut into his back. 

"Did you disobey him?" Blair's voice was even and firm. 

"Must have; can't remember." Jim winced. "Hurts." 

"We should pursue this," Michael said. "We have the experience." 

"No." Blair's hands were warm and sure. "We have other things to do tonight. Important things. I'll do some research, then push him." 

"Drink this," Michael ordered, holding a glass under Jim's nose. 

Batting at the glass, Jim cried, "No alcohol. Blair said no alcohol." 

"I want you to drink it," Blair ordered. "Focus on the brandy. Let its scent and flavor help you focus." 

It burned as it went down his throat causing him to cough. 

"A little more," Blair encouraged. 

This time it went down more easily. 

"Jim, can you see me?" Blair asked. 

Jim nodded slowly because it still hurt to move his head. 

"Where are you?" 

"With you." Jim managed a small smile. "With Michael, Jason, and Father Patrick." 

"If you don't need me," Patrick said, "I really need to get back to the party." 

"Thank you, Father," Blair replied, "I can handle him." 

"Can you tell me what happened?" Blair asked Jim. 

"Maybe a sensory spike and a zone out at the same time. It feels like someone split my head open with a hot ax." 

"Do you have a headache?" Doctor Michael asked. 

"It's easing up." 

"Good." Michael rustled paper in his hands. "I want you to take some Tylenol, too. Jason, there's water on the table; hand a glass to Jim." 

After he swallowed the pills, Jim focused on Blair's face. It was studious and concerned but not panicked. His guide was in control and Jim could focus on that. 

Jason stepped behind Jim and massaged his shoulders. "Let's see if we can help you relax." 

Michael followed suit, moving behind Blair. "Does this happen often?" 

Blair pulled Jim's hands into his lap, lacing their fingers together. "Not usually this intense. Jim, can you tell us what you remember? Don't push. If it hurts, let it go and breathe. The memories will return when you're ready." 

Nodding, Jim closed his eyes. His mind cleared and he saw the jungle. "Incacha's angry with me. I'm not learning fast enough. He says I'm clumsy with the language and my responses are too slow. He claims we didn't have much time." A loud purring growl gently touched his ears and Pushy's soft fur tickled Jim's ankles. 

"Jim," his guide asked, "how badly were you injured in the crash?" 

Jim reached for his head so Blair released his hands. After rubbing behind his left ear, Jim looked at his hand. "Blood, a lot of blood." 

"Who buried your men?" 

"Don't know." Jim winced. 

"Let it go. Deep breath. Relax. Let it go." Blair recaptured Jim's hands. "Go back to Incacha. Tell me about the punishment." 

"Said the pain would help me remember." 

"That's true, big guy. It's been used throughout history. Messengers were beaten to help impress the message on their memories." Blair kissed Jim's fingers. "What did Incacha want you to remember?" 

"Don't know." Pushy pressed against Jim's ankle. "Wasn't the first time I'd disappointed him. Can't do anything right." 

"Easy, Jim. Don't push too far. Try to remember the whipping, and you'll remember the reason." 

"You're good at this," Michael encouraged. 

"Have to be," Blair replied. "Okay, Jim, just describe the punishment. How did Incacha whip you?" 

"Alone, away from the village. A small clearing. There was a tree with large branches low enough for me to grab. I would spread my legs and hold on to the tree, my hands over my head." 

"Did he tie you?" 

"No." Jim tried to force the scene to be clearer in his mind. "Said I was a man, didn't need to be treated like a boy." 

"So you held on like you were ordered?" Jason asked. 

"Wanted to please him." 

"Were you naked?" Blair continued. 

"Yes. Sometimes he would make me stand for a long time, repeat the lessons. The grass was soft under my bare feet and it was cool, nearing sundown. I could hear the sound of the waterfall where I was allowed to bathe after..." 

"Did he use a leather whip?" Blair prompted. 

"Branches from some kind of tree, don't know." Jim shook his head and regretted it. 

"Nettles," Jason ventured as he moved his hands to massage Jim's scalp. 

"Or the South American equivalent," Michael suggested. 

"Huh?" Jim looked from Blair to Michael. 

"I'll bet it hurt like a son of a bitch," Michael said, his eyes soft. 

"He'd let me wash in the cool water afterwards, but yeah, it burned and hurt for days." 

"Is that the only thing he used on you?" Jason asked. 

"Long, flat leather paddle. Sometimes after he used the branch and sometimes by itself." Jim drew a deep breath. "Hurt." 

"I know, baby," Jason soothed. "It's how Lloyd got me through school. I was a jock, and a sub. Lloyd had to find a punishment I couldn't turn into pleasure. The nettles worked. Michael would be in tears before I had my clothes off because, not only did the punishment hurt like liquid fire, Lloyd wouldn't let us be together afterwards. Michael would spend hours tutoring me. Once he let his own grades fall because he was helping me and Lloyd used the damn nettles on him." 

"It's okay, baby," Michael whispered. "It was a long time ago and we got through it." 

"And so did Jim," Blair refocused the conversation. "Was Incacha angry when he hit you?" 

"No." Jim dropped his head. "Disappointed in me." 

"But you improved. I know you did, because you always do for me," Blair praised. "Did Incacha reward you?" 

"After bathing, I was allowed to service him." 

"Suck him? Fuck him? What?" Blair asked. 

"I could suck him, rim him, but was never allowed..." Jim grabbed his head. 

"Let it go, Jim, let it go," the guide ordered as he held the glass. "Jim, take a sip of brandy. Good boy." 

The alcohol burn was startling enough to jolt Jim back to the present. 

"Enough," Blair declared. "We're here to celebrate a wedding, and I want to dance with my lover." 

"Are you sure you want to quit?" Michael asked. 

"Yes," Blair confirmed. "I'm familiar with Jim's memories and how they come back. We've been doing it since we returned from Peru. I'll get a sample of the plant from Lloyd and use it when the time is right. Now there are other things I need to learn." 

"Jim?" Jason asked. "Do you want to remember more?" 

Pushing himself up, Jim paced like a caged tiger. "I never want to remember," he snapped. "If I did, I wouldn't have forgotten in the first place." 

Jason looked at Blair, who nodded, then went to Jim. "I have something I want you to remember." Wrapping him arms around Jim, Jason pressed his mouth over Jim's, pushing his tongue between Jim's lips. When they broke for air, Jason instructed: "Don't fight him. Do what he tells you. It'll make you a whole person, like it did for my Michael." 

"Jason," Michael called, "dance with me. They need some time." 

Jason bowed his head slightly and held out his hand. "Your wish is my command." 

Jim watched the two men walk away. The sun was setting and the light played around their hair and bounced off the matching gold rings on their fingers. 

"They've made it work, Jimmy," Blair assured. "So can we." 

Gathering Blair in his arms, Jim leaned down to kiss his lover. "You think?" 

"I know. It won't be easy, but it will be worth it." Blair sealed the promise with a kiss that filled Jim's cock. 

"Can we slip away to our room now?" 

"Later," Blair said against Jim's mouth. "Now, I wanna dance with you." 

"Your leg okay?" 

"Well," Blair grinned, "I may have to lean against you for extra support." 

"Is right here okay?" Jim swayed with the music of the band. 

"No. I want to be on the dance floor, with all the other couples. I understand why we can't do that at home, but I want to do it here." 

Jim scooped Blair off the ground and carried him to the area being used for dancing. "Your wish is my command, Master." 

"Put me down," Blair requested. "I'm not an invalid." Blair cuddled as close to Jim as possible. "You lead. I just want to be here, pressed against you, knowing it's okay." 

Jim did not recognize the music, only that the singer had a sultry voice and looked great in his tight jeans. Closing his eyes, Jim filled himself with the scent of his lover. The incomplete memories of Incacha, the jungle, and punishment faded, leaving behind the feel of the cool water, strong hands, a stinging back, and a hard dick. The feeling was pleasant as the pressure in his groin intensified. "Master," Jim whispered, "you're gonna make me come in my pants." 

"And waste your precious cream?" Blair purred. "Not a chance. Besides, part of your training includes controlling your body until you're given permission to climax." 

"Not possible," Jim replied. "And I don't think I want to control myself around you." 

"Is possible." Blair stroked Jim's butt. "If you were being trained to please women, it would be required. A well trained slave takes his Mistress as many times as she wishes before he's allowed to come." 

"Voice of experience?" 

"Ummmm." Blair nipped Jim's neck. "If I performed correctly, I was allowed to sleep on their bed, between them. If I failed, I was shackled to the floor, blindfolded, and forced to listen while they pleasured each other. I'd get hard and couldn't do anything about it." 

"Are you telling me you could fuck them both without coming?" 

"By the end of the summer, yeah," Blair bragged. 

"You're incredible, but then I have first hand experience of that." Jim paused for a moment. "Does that mean I don't satisfy you?" 

"Do you remember making me come three times in an hour?" Blair stopped dancing and stared. "I remember being so satisfied I couldn't move." 

"But..." 

"We're supposed to be dancing." 

"You stopped." 

"Then I'll start again. Do you want me to lead?" 

"No, Master," Jim whispered into Blair's ear. "I like to lead with you all curled around me. Now about the sex." 

"I'm interested in both of us learning to enjoy our sexuality to the absolute limit." 

The music stopped and Jim leaned forward to kiss Blair when a man grabbed his arm. 

"Hey, Mack!" 

Blair lost his balance and toppled to the ground. 

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry," the stranger apologized, "but why didn't you tell me you were coming to California?" 

Jim helped Blair to his feet. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah." Blair pushed his hair out of his face. "Who's Mack?" 

Jim looked at the stranger. "You just came from Hawaii?" 

"Ah, yeah." 

Jim settled Blair in a chair and checked his leg. "Mack would be Mack Wolfe, Honolulu P.D., and my cousin." 

"Cousin?" the stranger stammered. "You look enough alike to be twins." 

"Jim Ellison, Cascade P.D." Jim held out his hand. After shaking hands, Jim introduced: "Blair Sandburg, my partner, recovering from a bullet wound." 

"David Winslow, San Francisco P.D." He shook Jim's hand, then turned to Blair. "I'm really sorry. It's just that..." 

"Mack is younger, heavier, and has more hair, but most importantly, his dick is smaller than mine," Jim laughed. "So how is Mack?" 

"Fine," David replied. "At least he was last night. I was there for a conference and we hit it off. Had a great time." 

"Why would you expect him to be here?" 

"I didn't," David explained. "It was an unexpected surprise." 

The band was leaving the small stage and the singer headed in their direction, where he grabbed David. "Hi, babe. I didn't think you were going to make it." 

"The Captain wanted more details than I had anticipated," David kissed the man, "but I try never to miss your gigs." Turning to face Jim, David continued, "This is my lover, Steven Cooper. Steven, Jim and Blair, brother cops." 

"Well, I'm not exactly a cop," Blair explained, "but I do work for the police department and I am Jim's partner." 

"And he did get shot in the line of duty," Jim added. 

David held Steven's hand. "And I dumped the young man on the dance floor." 

"It was an accident," Blair said. "So what's your connection here?" 

"Charlie and Lloyd are my parents," Steven explained, "well, foster parents. Like many of the boys, I came here after being beaten and raped. I was living on the streets and they offered me a life. I took it." 

"If you talk to everyone at this party, you'll hear David's story repeated again and again," Steven continued. 

"You, too?" Blair asked David. 

"No. I met Steven at a rally where his band was playing. I was trying to stay in the closet because being a cop was important to me, but Steven stole my heart with one hand and my dick with the other." 

"I don't mean to be rude," Steven said, "but I'm starving and this group will want another set. 

"It was good to meet you both," Blair said as he shook both men's hands, then watched as they walked away. "James," he ordered, "sit." 

{Oh, shit,} Jim thought as he sank into the chair next to his lover. 

"You have a cousin who looks enough like you to be your twin and you didn't think it was worth mentioning?" Blair was in a huff. 

Jim shrugged. "We haven't seen each other in a while, and it hadn't occurred to me that you wanted my family tree." 

"James!" 

"Okay," Jim surrendered. "He's the son of my mother's sister and we have always looked alike." 

"And the _dick_ thing?" 

"We were kids. We fooled around. It was kinda kinky to be looking at myself in this other person. One afternoon we were fooling around and I pulled out a tape measure. His dick is an eighth of an inch shorter than mine." 

Blair was silent, waiting for more. 

"I sucked him off to prove it didn't matter." 

"So you were lovers?" 

Jim shook his head. "More like fuck buddies." 

"I'd like to meet him." 

"It's been years since I've seen him," Jim tried, knowing Blair would not let it go. "He joined the Navy after I left home and joined the Army. I saw him once in Honolulu." 

"Did you, ah, you know?" 

"He was married at the time. Had about as much success with it as I did." 

"Maybe he chose the wrong partner," Blair leaned forward, his eyes closed, his lips parted, "like you did." 

"Looks like we're interrupting again." 

"You are, Miah," Blair said without opening his eyes. "Go away." 

"We want to dance with you," Nehemiah said. 

"The band's taking a break." Jim touched his lips to Blair's forehead. "Go away." 

"You two can neck any time; we wanna play with Blair," Jeremiah stated. 

"Okay, okay," Jim conceded and pulled away from Blair. 

Jeremiah stepped to one side of Blair. "Lloyd said you fell." 

"David thought Jim was someone else and I lost my balance. No big deal." 

Nehemiah took Blair's other arm. "You need some cake." To Jim he said, "We'll take very good care of him." 

"I know you will." Jim smiled at the boys, then lifted Blair to his feet. "I love you." He briefly touched his mouth to Blair's. 

Jim returned to his seat, glad to have a quiet moment. There had been a steady stream of people since before the wedding and Jim was in overload. He was ready to steal his lover away for a private party, but he had to smile at the images of Blair dancing with the Miahs. He assumed they would tease Blair the way they had teased Jim. He was actually embarrassed at the way his body had betrayed him when those two beautiful children had rubbed their hard bodies over his. As they purposefully aroused him to full hardness, they assured him they were not children, even demanding that he remember when he was sixteen and did not feel like a child. 

Jim sighed and wondered what would have happened if Father Patrick had not rescued him, promising to see that the boys were properly punished, which conjured more erotic images of bare black asses being paddled. "No," he moaned and cradled his head in his hands. 

"Mr. Detective," Lloyd called, "will you join me for some champagne?" 

"Master Blair ordered no alcohol." 

"He said this," Lloyd handed Jim a glass, "like the brandy earlier, is necessary." Lloyd led the way to a secluded spot away from the party's lights and sat down at a deserted table. "I have another subject to discuss with you." 

"Like Blair with the Miahs?" 

"No," Lloyd chuckled. "The boys are teasing you, but they really aren't ready to have sex with anyone but each other." Lloyd grew serious. "This is much more important than that." 

"And I'm not going to like it." Jim sipped the wine, wishing he was sharing this with Blair and all was perfect in their world. 

"Unlike Blair's decision to be fisted, _you_ have the choice here, and the last word." Lloyd silently watched until Jim was ready to reply. 

"Okay," Jim sighed finally as he watched the bubbles rise in his glass. "Let's hear it." 

"Blair wants me to take over your training." 

"I don't understand." Jim twisted the unadorned crystal flute in his hands. "I thought Blair was my Master and he would handle my training. It's been very intense." Jim felt Pushy brush against his leg, then blend in with the early evening darkness. 

"Blair's made some startling discoveries about himself and his relationship with you. He feels, and I agree, that he can best serve you both right now by handing over your training to a more experienced Master." 

"Does that include sex with this more experienced Master?" 

"Possibly," Lloyd replied cautiously. "A slave is the property of his Master, with all the rights of ownership. Theoretically, as your Master, I can give you to anyone for sexual service, or I could order you to pleasure Blair for my entertainment." 

Jim stared at Lloyd. "Blair agreed to that!?" 

"No one's agreed to anything. This is the time for negotiation. For questions and answers. Then deciding together. Mr. Detective, your lover is a bundle of contradictions. Make no mistake; he loves you very much. He also knows he needs to hold your leash, and rather tightly at that." 

"But--" 

"Do not interrupt me, young man," Lloyd snapped. 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Jim responded respectfully as the panther pressed his nose against Jim's leg. 

"Blair has talked about his responsibilities to you, how you need his control, his guidance to do your best work, and he's prepared to do that. But he stumbled here, when he let you take charge in the bedroom and enjoyed it so much." 

Jim grinned and treasured the memory of his lover completely sated. 

"Like other couples I've trained," Lloyd continued, "you need to find the right balance in your lives. Blair's going to handle the control in most areas of your lives, but he's discovered that he needs to bottom and he likes bottoming to you." 

"I've noticed," Jim replied smugly. 

"Don't forget your place." 

"Yes, Master." Jim felt like he should drop to his knees. 

"Blair may have needs you can't meet." 

"Like fisting?" 

"Yeah," Lloyd replied. "You're going to have to learn to do it, or be willing to let him play with other men. I'd recommend both." 

"And that will come with this training?" 

"It'll help you decide what you want." Lloyd patted Jim's knee. "Blair's waiting for you in your room. If you decide on the training, I'll be waiting in the library." Lloyd stood. "No clothes, Mr. Detective, slaves here are not permitted to wear clothes." 

"Yes, Master," Jim said to Lloyd's back, then whispered to the night, "Oh, Blair, what have you done to us now?" 

The panther stood and stretched. 

"Okay, okay, I'm going." 

The panther disappeared. 

In their bedroom, Blair was sitting on the bed, his back against a stack of pillows, his jacket and shoes tossed in the chair. "So, like, ah, did he tell you?" Blair asked hesitantly as he did on those rare occasions when he was not sure of himself. 

"Lloyd said we needed to talk." Jim sat beside his lover. 

"Do you trust me?" Blair asked, his voice more confident. "Enough to follow _me_ out of a plane or off a cliff?" 

"I trusted you with my sanity." 

"I may be asking you to do that again." 

"Slave training, Sandburg? Do you understand that we'd be giving control of everything to Lloyd, including our sex lives? Do you really want to perform for Lloyd or have sex at his discretion? Do you want to watch me have sex with Jason? After all, he's made it very clear he wants to have sex with me." 

"I want balance and control in our lives. We need it to stay alive. I mean that Jim; we need this to stay alive." Blair paused. "And I want to make sure that our sex life can maintain the intensity of the last week without burning us out. That might even include an open relationship." 

"You really think this slave stuff will work?" 

"Yes, I do." Blair sat up. "I think Incacha trained you, too, but there was something else, something that you repressed. We're going to have to find that." 

"Now? Here?" Jim snapped. 

"If you say no, you can go home," Blair offered gently. 

"But you're staying?" 

"Yeah. I need this. I think you do, too, but I won't make that decision for you." 

Jim stood and took off his jacket. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Lloyd said we were to meet him in the library -- sans clothes." 

"So you're gonna..." 

"I'm going to make sure I know exactly what I'm getting into before I make a final decision." Jim stepped out of his pants. 

"You seem to be very comfortable with your own nudity these days." Blair made no attempt to disrobe. 

"Some of those images of Incacha were surprising. With everything that's happened, your guidance, Pushy's pushiness, it seems simpler to try." Jim hung his suit in the wardrobe, then draped the rest of his clothes over the chair. 

"I had all these arguments." Blair looked bewildered. 

"You still might need them." Jim sat next to Blair and traced his lips with a gentle finger. "I want to take your clothes off." 

Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, locking their mouths together. "Ummm, any time, any place, big guy." 

Heat flooded Jim's groin, followed by blood. "Do we have time to make love?" 

"'Fraid not. Slaves do not keep Masters waiting." Blair petted Jim's cock. 

"Then let's make you presentable for Master Lloyd." Jim unbuttoned Blair's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. 

"I love when you do this." 

"Me, too, but I usually get more reward than just viewing your beautiful body." Jim pulled Blair's pants off, then kissed the tip of his cock. 

"We'll finish it later," Blair promised. 

Jim helped Blair to stand. "Do you need the crutches?" 

"Michael wants me to try the cane." Blair leaned against Jim until he could balance himself. "Ready?" 

"I wish there weren't women on the grounds," Jim admitted. 

"We're only going downstairs; no one will see us." Blair started towards the door. "Why does it bother you?" 

"Because I'm naked and I might be able to do this with a group of men, but I'm not ready to face unknown women without my clothes." 

Jim opened the door to find two slaves in monk attire waiting for them. After bowing, one man took the lead, while the other followed. Other robed slaves stood guard at the doors leading outside. 

"Our virtue seems well protected," Blair observed. 

"Yes," Jim agreed thankfully. 

Outside the library, the silent escort halted, opened the door, then turned back to face the hallway. Jim took Blair's free hand and entered the candle lit room. As when he had been in this room before, incense teased the air and recorded voices of monks chanted quietly. The odor of the books that lined the many shelves now invisible in the dark area of the room blended with the lemon scented furniture polish of the tables and chairs where the men here studied. 

"Good evening, gentlemen." Lloyd stood in front of the fireplace where large candles stood on the mantle and in wrought iron holders, the light flickering. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and unadorned black leather boots. "Do you know the proper way to acknowledge me?" he asked Blair. 

"Yes, Master Lloyd." Blair used his cane to lower himself to his knees, then bent forward and touched his lips to the toe of Lloyd's right boot. 

Lloyd glared at Jim until he, too, dropped to his knees and paid homage. 

"The two of you are to remain on your knees with your hands behind your back. Blair, I give you _medical_ as a safeword if your leg becomes a problem. There will be punishment for overuse or under use of the _safeword_. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Master Lloyd." 

"So we're clear, if anything bothers your leg at any time, I want you to say so. If you agree to training and your leg hurts, you are to say so. One of our doctors will check you every a day." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Blair affirmed as he shifted slightly. 

"Now I'm going to present this group. There will be no discussion about this proceeding with anyone not in the room. Violation of this rule is not tolerated." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd." Blair looked at Jim. 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Jim echoed. 

"You know my primary slave." Charlie stepped from an area of darkness in the large room wearing nothing except his leather collar, a cockring, and a lightweight chain joining the two. "He will be available to answer questions for you." 

Charlie knelt at Lloyd's feet, his hands behind his back, as he kissed Lloyd's boot. "Master," he acknowledged. 

"To my right and remain there." 

Crawling several feet, Charlie then turned on his knees, hands behind his back, his nudity highlighted by the many candles burning near the fireplace. 

Lloyd crooked the index finger of his right hand and a young man walked hesitantly forward. His hairless body was adorned with collar, cockring and chain. Even his head had been shaved. He knelt before Lloyd. 

"This is my new boy, Harold." 

As Harold bowed over to kiss Lloyd's boots, Jim could clearly see the angry red welts that covered the young man's shoulders and butt. 

"He isn't allowed to speak at this time, but he may be included in some of your training sessions." Lloyd glared at Jim. "Mr. Detective, although I don't owe you an explanation, I will tell you that my boy is old enough to consent." 

Jim nodded as he acknowledged Lloyd's reassurances. 

"May I ask about the Miahs?" 

"You may ask," Lloyd granted. 

"Are they involved in this?" Jim waved his arm to indicate the room. 

"No, Mr. Detective. The twins are not interested in pursuing a Master/slave relationship at this time. If they were, I would train them as I trained Michael and Jason, and I wouldn't need your consent or approval." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd." Jim decided not to push the issue, realizing that Master Lloyd had been gracious in allowing, then answering, the questions. 

"Boy, you may kneel next to Charlie." Harold moved quickly and quietly. 

"There are other Masters here," Lloyd continued. "Master Michael will work with you as his schedule permits." 

Michael, also dressed in dark pants and an open leather vest, knelt and kissed Lloyd's hand before standing beside him. Jason, in collar and cockring assembly, knelt and kissed Lloyd's right boot. 

This time Jim responded quickly to Master Lloyd's glare and kissed Michael's boots before helping Blair to move so he could also pay homage. Jim noticed that Michael and Lloyd wore similar boots of unadorned black leather, footwear designed for comfort and long wear. 

Michael pointed at Charlie and Jason positioned himself on the side opposite Harold, kneeling, hands behind his back. 

"You know my slave, Thomas," Michael said to Jim and Blair while Thomas walked forward, dressed in black leather chaps, his genitals covered by a black leather pouch, a chain harness over his shoulders, and studded black leather bands around each bicep. "While he is my _slave_ , he is a master in training and a supervisor of slaves. You will show him respect and call him _Sir_." 

"Yes, Master Michael," Blair responded, then winced as he turned to kiss Thomas' boots. 

"Master Michael," Jim pleaded softly. 

"Yes," Michael glared. 

Jim crawled the few steps to Blair and touched his lips to the wound on Blair's leg. 

Michael patted Jim on the head. "You are a good boy and I will tend to him shortly. Thomas, will you place yourself within reach of the new slave?" 

"Yes, Master Michael." 

"Thank you, Master Michael," Blair said after he had kissed Thomas' boots. 

After acknowledging Thomas, Jim resumed his kneeling position while Michael and Thomas moved to stand to the left of Lloyd, opposite the slaves. 

"Cary, Collin and Kenneth had to leave early -- the life of doctors. While here as a slave, you are to address Cary as Master. He will instruct you on how to address Collin and Kenneth." Lloyd patted Jim's shoulder. "I have trained them all, and I'll help with your training, as will Michael, but because of other responsibilities, I'm turning you over to Master Frank. You will consider each of us as equals in your training even though you'll be spending most of your time with Master Frank." 

Frank McPike, the mild mannered attorney that Jim had met at the hospice was dressed in plain black leather and carried a riding crop. His posture and body language reminded Jim of a Nazi officer, but the image was softened somewhat when Master Frank stopped within easy reach of Blair, who leaned over and kissed the boots. 

When Jim did not move, Master Frank lifted Jim's chin. "I was _not_ trained by Master Lloyd and I don't have his patience." 

Jim made eye contact with the man who had been with the FBI, a man who had taken lives, been kidnapped and tortured, and had almost died for the law he believed in. Now those eyes were hard and determined, but Jim had seen this man gently sponge bathe a dying young man. This was a man of integrity. 

Slowly Jim bowed his head and kissed the toe of each boot. 

After a moment of intense silence, Frank continued, "You know my lovers. Roger, you will address as _Sir_ since he does not have the status of _slave_ where you are concerned. Whatever part he plays in your training, it will be as Master. Vincent is a slave, although more experienced than you, and you may call him by name and treat him as an equal." 

Roger stood before Blair, dressed in simple dark clothing, while Vinnie wore the collar and cockring like the other slaves. 

"Sir," Jim acknowledged before he kissed Roger's boots. 

When Roger and Vinnie had taken their places with the others, Master Frank took center stage and Master Lloyd stepped to his left. Lifting Jim's chin, this time with the riding crop, Master Frank ordered, "Tell me why you're here." 

Jim looked at Blair out of the corner of his eye, then took a deep, cleansing breath. "My Master believes he needs assistance with my training. Since we are in the company of yourself and the others in this room, Master said we should take advantage of the opportunity." 

"Very good answer, coptoy," Master Frank sneered. "Now I want what you really feel." 

"Permission to speak freely?" Jim requested respectfully even though he hated the appellation. 

"Yes, toy," Master Frank granted. "This is negotiation. I have observed you, now I want to hear your words. Tell me why you're here and what you expect to gain." 

Blair opened his mouth to speak. 

"When I want to hear from you, rapunzel," Frank snapped, "I'll let you know." 

"Yes, Master Frank," Blair replied meekly. 

"May I hold his hand?" Jim asked. 

"No," Frank snarled. "This is about you." 

Jim gripped his fingers together behind his back, aware of the unusual pressure on his knees. "I'm not sure what I expect. I have followed my guide, who is now my lover, since we first met. I've followed him since we arrived here and my reward has been his completely relaxed body after really great sex." 

"Is that your only reason for being here?" Master Frank fondled the riding crop in his gloved hands. "To learn to completely satisfy your lover?" 

"It would be a worthwhile goal, Master," Jim admitted freely. 

"Yes, it would." Master Frank walked around the two of them. "But you're avoiding the personal reasons." 

"I'm not sure I know. After Blair was shot, I met Father Mykkhal in the hospital chapel and I've been pushed along ever since without much choice in the matter." 

"Mr. Detective," Master Lloyd barked, his voice like the crack of a whip, "that's bullshit and I want you to admit it." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd." Jim turned his head to face Lloyd. "I know, in my head, that I can leave this place any time I want, but it doesn't feel that way in my heart. Blair wants me to stay, and the damn panther wants me to stay, and it's my relationship with them that makes me feel like I have no choice." 

Lloyd looked at Charlie. "Explain it to him." 

"Yes, Master," Charlie responded before his eyes met Jim's. "The issue of no choices in life shows up with many people, including myself. To correct this, we work in counseling sessions to identify the root of the problem, then in training to teach freedom from the restrictions. Oddly enough, many people find freedom in slavery, in being ordered to do things they don't have the courage to do themselves." "That doesn't make any sense," Jim commented. "Test the theory," Charlie continued patiently. "Trust your Master here in this secure environment, release your control, and do as you are told without question. See for yourself if you can find freedom." 

"James," Lloyd called. 

"Yes, Master Lloyd." 

"Do you acknowledge that you do have a choice; that no one is holding you here against your will?" Master Lloyd demanded. 

"Yes, Master Lloyd, I acknowledge that I have a choice; that I can leave this place anytime I choose." 

"Right now," Master Frank stroked the riding crop over Jim's face, "I want you to make the decisions. What does your slave training involve?" 

"Blair has been using pain and pleasurable sensations to raise my level of sexual awareness." Jim itched to touch his lover. "Then Father Patrick told me about releasing emotional baggage with the help of physical pain. I assume slave training will help me achieve these things." 

"Is that what you want?" 

"I'm not sure, Master Frank," Jim answered honestly. 

"When you give control to your lover, do you find peace?" 

"Maybe," Jim shrugged. 

"Would you like to?" 

"Master Frank, giving up that control is difficult. I have given it to others, who abused it. In some instances to the point of murder. I'm lucky to be alive; seven men are dead because I trusted the wrong man." 

"Do you need to give control to your guide?" 

Jim looked at Blair, who remained quiet. "Master seems to think so. He believes our lives depend on it." Jim returned his eyes to Master Frank. 

"Vincent," Master Frank ordered, "kneel facing Jim and Blair." 

Jim watched the graceful way the large man moved. His olive skin was marred by an ugly, jagged scar on his chest. The dark blue eyes, which had seen a lot of sadness, were framed by long, full black hair with just a touch of gray. He seemed completely at ease with his nude body, which was beautiful and well-toned, the result of a lot of hard work. The large cock rested quietly in thick black curls, the metal cockring a reminder of the submissive position this man embraced, which was off-set by the proud way in which he carried himself. 

"Vincent, tell my new coptoy what you did before you came here." 

"I was an undercover agent with the O.C.B. Deep undercover and damn good at it." 

"What price did you pay for this service to your country?" 

"My heart, my soul and my sanity," Vinnie replied simply. 

"How did you manage to survive?" 

"During the course of an investigation, I met Master Richard, who later trained Master Frank, who showed me how to release control and let go of everything for days at a time. I would spend those days in his dungeon, sometimes chained, sometimes just ordered to remain in one spot. Master Richard would apply a variety of physical stimuli." 

"He beat you," Jim blurted without thinking. 

"No, slave, Master Richard did not _beat_ me." Vinnie took a deep breath. "After I finished college, I was set up to do a stretch in prison, to establish my cover. I was young and pretty and--" 

"You're still pretty, my love," Frank whispered. "Our new toy needs to hear this." 

"Thank you, Master Frank." Vinnie raised his eyes for a moment, then looked at Jim before continuing. "I was raped, gang raped, in prison, and another time I was severely beaten by a bunch of NYC cops who didn't know I was an O.C.B. agent, or didn't care." 

Jim remained silent, but thought about his own reactions to _feds_. 

"Master Richard gave me direction to put things back together in a way no one else had. He allowed me to release my pain, all of it, then he taught my lover how to take care of me. That training may have been my saving grace when later I lost my way and almost lost my mind." 

"Will I be allowed to talk to you about your experiences?" Blair asked with his natural curiosity. 

"Rapunzel, I will punish you if you speak again without permission." 

"Yes, Master Frank," Blair conceded. 

"Master Frank," Jim tried for his lover's sake, "will we be allowed to question other slaves?" 

"You respond to him very well, toy," Frank observed, "and yes, if you agree to the training, and only if you agree, you will be allowed to seek the company of other slaves. They can answer your questions if they wish, unless they have been ordered to silence." Frank glared at Blair, who bowed his head. 

"Thank you, Master Frank," Jim replied. 

"Coptoy, what happens to middle aged cops?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Think about how many cops burn out. Broken marriages, alcoholics, substance abusers, suicides. Do you want to end up like that?" Frank stared at Jim. 

Blair managed to cover his mouth with his hands so that his words were muffled. 

Jim watched his lover as he answered Master Frank. "I've already failed at one marriage; I don't want to fail again." 

Blair dropped his hands and grinned. 

"Remind you of anyone, Frank?" Vinnie whispered. 

"Remember your place," Master Frank ordered. 

Vinnie smiled up at his lover, then bowed over Master Frank's boots, kissing the tip of each. "Yes, Master." Vinnie returned to his place with the other slaves. 

"Sometimes," Frank said to Jim, "middle aged cops need to know when to get out," he paused, "or how to change priorities to balance their lives." 

"I'm not ready to get out, Master Frank. I'm really good at what I do." 

"Then are you ready to make the other changes in your life?" 

"Maybe, but I want more information." 

Frank held out his hand to Lloyd, who handed him two lengths of medium weight chain. "These are training collars -- dog training collars to be exact. If you accept them, you are totally mine for the next nine days." Frank tucked the chains in his pants pocket with several links hanging out. 

"Nine, but--" Jim started. 

"I talked to your Captain," Michael explained. "He returned to work against my advice, but he's not expecting you back until a week from Monday. And you, " Michael said to Blair, "might be able to return to work sooner -- if you choose to obey completely." 

"Yes, Master Michael," Blair replied meekly. 

"If I accept the collar, what is expected of me?" Jim asked, his palms sweaty, his heart racing. 

"Your complete obedience," Frank stated flatly. 

"In all aspects of your life," Michael added. "If you are told to eat, you eat." 

"Oh," muttered Blair. 

"And if there's disobedience?" Jim asked, suspecting the answer. 

"Punishment." Frank slapped the riding crop across the palm of his gloved left hand. 

Blair winced. 

Frank ran his hand over Blair's bare ass, squeezing gently. "Still hurt?" When Blair remained silent, Frank squeezed the bruised area again. "I want a verbal answer." 

"Yes, Master Frank. Enough to remind me that Master Lloyd means what he says," Blair confessed. 

"Harold," Frank called, "kneel before Blair, your face on the floor in front of him. 

The young man hurried to comply. 

"Run your fingers over his back," Frank ordered as he stood next to Jim. "Master Lloyd punished him the same day he paddled you." 

"Why?" Blair touched his fingertips to the weals. 

"Harold, tell him." 

"I disobeyed Master," Harold said to the floor. 

"Will you do it again?" Lloyd asked. 

"No, Master Lloyd," Harold replied. 

"Good boy," Lloyd praised, "you belong at my feet." 

Harold crawled the short distance. 

"So," Blair ventured carefully, "if I disobey you, you'll use a whip to punish me?" 

"No, rapunzel," Frank barked, "you disobey me and I use a whip on your lover." 

"No!" Blair yelled. 

"You accept my collar, you accept my rules," Frank stated calmly. 

"And," Jim voiced, "you whip him if I disobey you?" 

"You're quick," Frank snapped. He tossed the riding crop to Roger, who caught it, then tossed Frank a three foot whip. After snapping the leather and enjoying the sound, Frank draped the whip around Jim's neck. "I use this whip on you, but on rapunzel, I only use the paddle. It's my observation that you'll do most anything to protect him." 

"Yes, Master Frank." Jim was still, the leather warm on his bare skin, wondering when he had completely lost his mind. 

"Do you understand?" Frank asked Blair. 

"It's not fair to punish him for my transgressions." 

"I'm not interested in fairness," Frank snapped, "only your obedience." 

Blair bit his lower lip, then nodded. "Yes, Master Frank." 

Pulling the whip from Jim's shoulders, Frank wrapped it around his hand and paced before the kneeling men. "Because of Blair's medical needs, I'm going to give you an out that most of our slaves don't have." Frank ran the handle of his whip down the crack of Jim's ass. 

"For example, Harold entered into contracted service with Master Lloyd, coming here to be trained as a slave. After the term of his written contract, we'll help him find a permanent position. It's a different way of life than yours and I'll allow him to discuss it with you at some point." Frank wrapped his hand around Blair's cock and squeezed it. 

"Usually, for couples, we'd like to have you for six weeks and we'll probably ask you to arrange time for that IF you make it through the next nine days." Frank took the collars from his pocket and held them out. "If you wear this, coptoy, I will allow you a _safeword_ that will stop everything. Use your word, this adventure is over and Roger flies you home." 

"Just me? Or both of us?" Jim asked, knowing he was going to do this and accepting that he was crazy. 

Frank glared at Blair. "You have no safeword except where your injury is concerned. You either sign a contract with me or depend on your partner. Which will it be?" 

"Jim?" 

"No, rapunzel, this is your decision." 

Blair squared his shoulders. "He's my partner; I trust him." 

"What word will you use?" Master Frank asked Jim. 

" _Panther_ is my safeword, Master Frank." Jim took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I accept your collar and your terms." 

"State them for me." 

"I am to obey you completely. If I fail, you punish Blair. If I determine that we can't handle the training, I use the safeword and we go home." 

"Rapunzel?" 

"I agree to wear your collar and to obey you completely. I understand if I disobey you, Jim will be punished. I also understand that I am to use the word _medical_ if my leg requires attention. I will be punished if I overuse or under use the word." 

"My new coptoy will be punished," Frank stated. 

Blair gulped. "Jim will be punished if I don't take care of my leg. I also agree that Jim can stop our training with his safeword." 

Frank draped a length of chain around Blair's neck, then did the same with Jim. Michael made a ceremony of handing two small locks to Frank, who used them to fasten the chain into a collar. The keys were not visible. "Both of you remember you are collared to me. Coptoy, you are _not_ collared to rapunzel." 

"Yes, Master Frank," Blair responded. 

Jim held Blair's eyes, then faced his trainer. "Yes, Master Frank." He could do this, he thought, he could please Master Frank, and he could please Blair. 

"Vincent and Jason will prepare you for me," Master Frank said. "You will obey them or you will be punished." 

"Yes, Master Frank," Jim replied quickly. 

"Yes, Master Frank," Blair echoed. 

Vincent and Jason stood side by side and Jim stared openly at the beauty of the two men before he focused on their nipple rings. Then he looked at his lover's nipple ring and wondered if he would reach a point where he would want a piercing, or if Blair would require one. He had done the tattoo; he could probably handle a nipple piercing. 

Jason offered his hand to Jim. "You are allowed to walk while we go to the dungeon, although crawling is sometimes required of a slave." Jim used Jason's hand to stand while Vinnie lifted Blair to his feet. 

"Can you walk by yourself?" Vinnie asked. 

"Blair," Michael ordered, "use the cane or lean on Vinnie. I'll be down later to examine you." 

"Yes, Master Michael." Blair balanced himself using the cane. 

The robed slaves who had walked Jim and Blair to the library were still guarding the door. They separated, one leading, one following, as the four naked men moved silently down the hallway to the dungeon. 

At the doorway, Jason turned to the men. "Master Lloyd wants you back in the library." 

Both men bowed, then turned and walked away. 

"Silence?" Blair asked. 

Jason nodded. "A difficult lesson for most." 

"In the back bathroom," Vinnie directed. 

"Should I ask?" Jim guided Blair towards the large white room that held good and bad memories. 

"Cleansing, making yourself presentable for Master," Vinnie explained. "It's like kissing his boots in some way, a sign of respect, but also making sure you're ready for him at all times. If Master wants to stick his fingers up your ass, it had better be clean." 

"Slaves are required to have sex with their Masters?" Jim asked Vinnie, knowing the answer already, but not liking it. 

"That can be part of the training. Slaves must obey all orders. Master Frank may wish to see you and Blair together or he might order you to pleasure Jason. You must learn the role sex and your sexual partners play in your life." 

"Do you have an open relationship?" 

"I have two lovers, Jim, who keep me very happy, and, yes, sometimes we do play with other partners. Master Frank enjoys orchestrating complicated sex scenes with a number of players. Master Frank also keeps slaves at the hospice much like Master Lloyd does here, for many of the same reasons. Sometimes Master Frank brings my slave-brothers to his bed. I don't have a problem with that because I understand my place in Master Frank's life." 

Jim was thankful that he had an out in case he faced a situation he could not handle. 

Inside the bathroom two gurneys had been prepared with large white towels and small white terry covered pillows. "Jim," Vinnie said, "would you like to lift Blair onto his table?" 

"Do I need permission to kiss him?" 

"Yes, you do," Vinnie responded, "and you may as long as you keep it simple and quick because you _don't_ have permission for any sexual contact. Action without permission is disobedience." Vinnie traced his fingers over Jim's back. "Master Frank is so good with a whip he can carve his name in your flesh." 

Ignoring the mental image, Jim swooped Blair from the floor and kissed his sweet mouth before placing him gently on the gurney. "I love you," he whispered, "and I hope to hell you know what you've gotten us into." 

"Not a clue, big guy," Blair confessed. 

"Restrain him," Jason ordered, running his hands possessively down Jim's arms. "I hope Master Frank allows me to assist with all the aspects of your training." 

Jim pulled Blair's arms up and wrapped the Velcro straps around his wrists. "Ankles, too?" 

Vinnie nodded. "You'll learn to find comfort in the bondage." 

"How should I address you?" Jim asked as he stroked the tender skin of Blair's ankles. 

"Unless Master tells you otherwise, you address fellow slaves by first names," Jason replied. 

" _Master_ ," Jim asked Blair as he fastened the ankle straps, "are you okay with this?" 

"I'm fine," Blair promised, "and Master Frank holds the title now. You should not address me as _Master_." 

"Do you want to put the blindfold on him?" Vinnie asked. 

"Is that necessary?" 

"It's about obedience," Vinnie explained, "and about being in touch with your mind and body." 

Jim secured the leather and sheepskin blindfold over Blair's eyes. 

"Now kiss him and get on the other table." 

"Are you really okay with this?" Jim leaned over and touched his lips to Blair's. 

"Yeah," Blair smiled, "just relax and go with it." 

"Yes, _Master_ ," Jim whispered in Blair's ear, "Master Frank may have the title now, but I will always think of you as my _Master_." 

"Jim," Jason called, "we have several things to do before Master arrives. We'll all be in trouble if we aren't finished." 

Hopping up on the table, Jim stretched out and placed his hands over his head. 

"Make sure you're comfortable," Jason suggested as he secured the straps, then the blindfold. 

"Faces first?" Vinnie asked. Jason ran his hand over Jim's stubbled cheek, then stepped away. "Yeah." 

A warm towel was wrapped around Jim's face and another across his crotch. The chain was suddenly heavy around his neck. "I wanted Blair to be the first to do this to me." 

"You're collared to Master Frank," Jason reminded. "What you want is of no importance." 

Jim took a deep cleansing breath as Jason removed the towel and spread unscented shaving foam over Jim's face. 

"Ah," Blair requested, "can we hold hands while you shave the pubic hair?" 

"Jim?" Jason asked. 

"It would make this easier." 

"Master didn't say they couldn't," Vinnie offered. 

"When we finish your faces," Jason promised. 

Jason's fingers were strong and sure as they moved over Jim's face. Jim closed his eyes behind the blindfold and let his body feel. He wondered why he and Blair had not done this to each other. 

"Tell me," Jason purred, "is it me or thoughts of Blair doing this to you?" He ran his finger over the towel covering Jim's erection. 

"Both," Jim admitted quietly. "He touches me in ways no other person ever has." 

"And he's only just begun." Jason laughed and removed more stubble from Jim's face. "Do you shave him?" 

Jim started to shake his head, then spoke, "No." 

Jason's hands stilled. "You understand how sensual it is to wash his hair but you've never shaved his face?" 

"Sometimes he's a little slow," Blair mumbled. 

"And judging from Blair's physical reaction," Vinnie chuckled, "he enjoys it as much as you do." 

"Are you hard, Tiger?" Jim asked. 

* * *

[Concluded in part two](allyou16_a.html).


	2. Chapter 2

Due to length, this story has been split into two parts.

## "All You Need Is a Cape Ellison.", Chapter 17

By Alexis Rogers

Author's homepage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers/>

Disclaimer and notes can be found in part one 

* * *

"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 17 - part two  
by Alexis Rogers  
6 October 1998 

"Yeah? Are you?" 

"Because I was thinking about you," Jim admitted. 

"Enough," Jason teased, then sobered. "And I need to remind you both that as long as that chain is locked around your neck, you belong to Master Frank. Remember, any disrespect to Master can result in punishment." 

"What about the other slaves?" Blair asked, unable to curb his curiosity. "How many are here now?" 

"We train both Masters and slaves," Vinnie explained, "as does Master Richard. Sometimes Masters in particular receive training from us and from Master Richard. I'm not sure exactly how many are in residence now, but there are a few." 

Jason used a fresh hot towel on Jim's face. "Over the years, Master Lloyd has trained many slaves and you'll be allowed to talk to the ones here as time permits." Jason wiped Jim's face. "Since you and Blair use the same unscented aftershave, I thought maybe there was a reason." 

"Yeah," Blair responded, "Jim can't handle anything scented." 

"Then that's what we'll use on you here," Jason promised, rubbing his hands together then massaging Jim's face. 

"Okay," Vinnie announced, "I'm going to move the gurney so you can reach Jim's hand." 

The wheels squeaked a little as both gurneys were turned. "Can you remove the restraints?" Jim requested. 

"Holding each other's hand will probably be more binding than the wrist straps," Jason explained as he released the Velcro holding Jim's left wrist. 

Jim laced his fingers with Blair's and enjoyed the warmth that flooded his body and his heart. "I love you." 

"I know." Blair squeezed Jim's hand. "I love you, too." 

The towel was removed from Jim's groin. "Do you know what I'm going to do now?" 

"Shave the hair around my cock," Jim replied. 

"All the pubic hair," Jason explained, "including any on your butt and around your beautiful asshole, but I'm going to use the scissors to clip the long stuff first. And it's good for you that I'm experienced at shaving around hard dicks." 

"Remember how it felt when you had your hand around Jason's cock and all that bare skin?" Blair purred. 

"Well, I certainly do," Jason chimed as he clipped Jim's hair. 

"And," Blair ignored Jason, "remember how hard you got just from hearing about when my Mistresses shaved me?" 

"Yeah," Jim agreed and tried to relax when Jason spread gel over the area to be shaved. 

"What are you going to use on him afterwards?" Blair asked. 

"It's an aloe vera and Vitamin E gel that Master Lloyd mixes," Vinnie explained. "It works well on the most sensitive skin. You'll find out for yourself later." 

The sharp steel glided over the hair, removing it and leaving bare skin in its wake. Jason held Jim's cock in strong fingers as he skillfully shaved around it. "It feels strange," Jim admitted. 

"If this," Jason fondled Jim's cock, "were mine, I'd make arrangements for a P.A. to remind you who owned you." 

"Ouch!" Blair groaned as he squeezed Jim's fingers. 

"What's a P.A.?" Jim asked. 

"A Prince Albert piercing -- I'm sure Blair can give you the history," Jason squeezed Jim's cock near the head, "goes right about here." 

Jim squirmed, "I don't think so." 

"Slaves don't always have a choice," Vinnie reminded. 

"Blair, ah, would you do that to me?" 

"I hadn't thought about it," Blair taunted, "but it would look great on you." 

"Roll up on your left side," Jason released the strap holding Jim's right leg and right wrist, "so I can finish this." 

"Master Michael prepared these." Naked feet padded on the tile floor. 

"Are they different?" Jason asked. 

"Yes," Harold replied. 

"Then make sure you don't mix them up," Jason instructed. 

"Yes, Sir." Metal clinked against metal, then Harold added, "Master Michael said they could have thirty minutes together in the tub if Blair's leg is wrapped." Metal clinked again. "And no sexual contact." 

"Thank you, Harold," Jason acknowledged as naked feet padded away. 

"I thought Harold had been ordered to silence," Blair said. 

"He is allowed to speak when directed by Master, like delivering a message," Jason explained. "Slaves, by nature, are here to be directed by Master, as he sees fit." 

{Great!}, Jim thought as a fresh warm towel was used over his crotch and ass followed by cool gel. 

"I take it enemas are next." Jim's body tensed at the thought. 

"Part of the training, and for good sex, so I'd suggest you learn to enjoy it." Jason probed Jim's anus with a slick finger. 

"Relax, big guy," Blair encouraged. "Even if you don't learn to enjoy the process, you need to learn to do it and understand that it needs to be done." 

"For intense slave training," Jason continued, "total control of your body is in your Master's hands. You are required to be clean at all the time during your training." 

Jim settled on his left side and tried to get comfortable. "So if Blair, as my Master, wants me to have one of his algae shakes for breakfast or an enema whenever he says, I have no choice?" 

"That's to be determined when you're ready to go home," Jason rubbed the small of Jim's back, "for now, Master Lloyd and Master Michael are in charge of nutrition and I can attest that disobedience is swiftly and painfully punished. Both Masters prefer public punishment for such infractions." 

Blair chuckled. "I don't think nine days is enough time to change Jim's bad eating habits." 

"Master Michael and Master Lloyd," Jason explained, "both have personal experience with the positive side of proper nutrition. And they can both make the food taste bad or good. I highly recommend you do as you're told." 

Already planning a trip to Wonder Burger as soon as he returned to Cascade and remembering Lloyd's confession about junk food, Jim agreed, "Yes, Sir." 

Blair echoed the response, then asked, "Can I watch him now?" 

"Remove your blindfolds?" Jason asked. 

"Please," Jim pleaded. "It would make the enema easier for me to handle." 

"I think that would be okay," Jason conceded, pulling the leather and sheepskin away from Jim's eyes. 

After adjusting to the bright light in the bathroom, Jim smiled at his lover, whose blindfold had also been removed, and squeezed his fingers. 

"Ready?" Jason asked while Jim watched Vinnie insert the white plastic tip into Blair. 

"Yeah," Jim responded and tried to relax. 

"I love you," Blair mouthed. 

The invasion of smooth plastic into Jim was followed by a rush of warm water. 

"Easy, Jim," Jason comforted, "you can do this. Think about the cleansing water making its way inside your body, expanding your colon with gentle pressure, preparing you for your lover. Have you been studying the diagrams Master Lloyd gave you for Blair's fisting?" 

Jim nodded but did not break eye contact with Blair. 

"The idea still a problem for you?" Jason asked, one hand on Jim's back, the other rubbing his belly. 

"Does the slave training change that?" Jim stretched to accommodate the water. 

"'Fraid not, big guy," Blair grinned. "It now becomes part of my training, and you are still allowed to make your own decision about being there. Master Michael agreed to the condition." 

{Of course Michael would,} Jim thought, {since he already knows I've decided to be there.} "I still have time?" 

"Yes, you do." Blair's bright blue eyes shone with love and trust. 

"Oh," Jim groaned as he cramped. 

"It's okay, Jim," Jason soothed. 'You can handle this." 

"I don't think so," Jim replied, wanting to curl into a ball. 

Jason tucked a warm towel between Jim's legs. "Use it to focus." 

"Better?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah," Jim managed when he realized it was. 

"You have to take all the water," Jason reminded, "and hold it, or Blair will be punished." 

That was all it took for Jim. He relaxed and commanded his body to do as it was told. 

When the last of the water had drained from his body into the toilet, Vinnie helped Jim to stand. "Let's rinse you off in the shower before you get into the tub." 

"Blair?" was Jim's first thought. 

"Will be a little longer." Vinnie turned on the water. 

"Why?" Jim stepped under the spray. "Harold said...". He heard Blair moan. 

"It's necessary," Vinnie explained as he restrained Jim. "And Doctor Michael won't hurt him." 

"Any more than he can handle," Jim quoted Michael's words. 

Blair groaned again, louder this time. 

"He needs me," Jim pushed against Vinnie. 

"No," Vinnie ordered. "And I need to warn you about something else." 

"What?" 

"Tell me what you felt when you agreed to this?" Vinnie fingered the chain locked around Jim's neck. 

"I agreed to give Master Frank total control for nine days \-- for both Blair and me." 

"The capitulation was evident in your eyes and your body language." Vinnie rubbed a soapy cloth over Jim's back and butt. 

"But Blair didn't?" 

"No, he didn't," Vinnie confirmed. "And it's necessary." 

"Will it be worse than watching Blair being punished?" Jim turned under the water and stared into Vinnie's incredibly blue eyes. 

"Maybe." Vinnie turned off the shower and handed Jim a large white towel. "You need to be prepared for the kiss of Master's Frank's whip. The level of _your_ pain will depend on what Master Frank believes it'll take to break Blair's will." 

"Master Frank is going to whip me to _break_ Blair?" Jim stared at Vinnie in disbelief. 

"It's his first step." 

"I can handle it for Blair, and I'd rather take the pain than see him hurt." 

"Hopefully Blair will respond the same way." Vinnie rubbed Jim's bare shoulders. "I'd hate to see these fabulous muscles criss-crossed with bloody welts." 

Jim followed Vinnie to the large tub, which was now full of bubbling water. "You may get in. We'll bring Blair to you shortly. Your time together will start then. I suggest you use it wisely because this evening isn't over. There's bottled water on the side table. Drink it." 

"Okay." Jim handed his towel to Vinnie, stepped into the tub, and settled into a relaxed position before opening his senses to monitor his lover. 

"Oh, it hurts," Blair moaned to Jason. "It's not supposed to hurt." 

"Master Michael's not too subtle way of reminding you that your body no longer belongs to you," Jason responded. 

"Jim?" Blair asked. 

"In the tub," Vinnie supplied, "waiting for you." 

"Did you do this to him?" 

"Wasn't necessary," Jason said. "Jim was a good boy." 

"But punishment?" Pain lanced Blair's voice. 

"This wasn't punishment, only a reminder of who's in charge," Jason promised. "Let's get you to the shower. You know the drill: breathe and relax." 

"It'll be better when I'm with Jim," Blair stated. 

"Remember that if you challenge Master Frank," Vinnie warned. "He'll separate you from your lover in a heartbeat." 

{No!}, Jim thought. {I can handle anything but not having you with me.} He closed his eyes and listened to the water running over Blair's body and willed his lover to calm down. 

Jason draped his hands over Jim's shoulders. "He's fine. Remember, he has things to learn, too." 

"I know." Jim opened his eyes. "I feel his pain." 

"Vinnie and I understand that." Jason massaged Jim's tight muscles. "Michael has scared me to death more than once when he gets too involved with a patient. I don't know what I'd do without him." 

"Me, too," Jim admitted softly. 

"Give me your towel," Vinnie said as he helped Blair cross the bathroom. "The bandage should hold for your time in the tub. If the water stings the wound, get out." 

Jim stood up so he could guide Blair into the bubbling water. "Easy, Master." He settled Blair at the opposite end of the tub, facing Jim. "Are you okay?" 

"A little shaky." Blair closed his eyes. 

"Thirty minutes," Jason reminded, turning down the lights and turning on soft chamber music. "Make the most of your time." 

"What did they do to you?" Jim took Blair's hand. 

"Nasty cramps." Blair's body spasmed again. "Michael knows how much I enjoy the whole process of enemas, so he used it to get my attention." 

"When do they stop?" 

"Soon. It's nothing lethal. You had water with a little salt; I had water with chemicals designed for a quick clean out." Blair leaned back, resting his head on the edge of the tub, his damp hair pulled back. "Michael's not going to do anything to endanger my health." 

"Is this supposed to break down your resolve?" 

"Yeah." 

"Like crying after Lloyd spanked you." 

Blair sighed. "If the Miahs were mine, they'd be in deep yogurt right about now. It wasn't their place to tell you." 

"I can't keep secrets here; why should you?" 

Blair lifted his head tiredly. "I should have discussed it with you before now but it seems every moment has been full." 

"I can't argue with that." Jim leaned forward and touched his lips to Blair's. "And I can't complain that most of our time together has been used for great sex, maybe the best sex of my life." 

"You've certainly taken me to planes I haven't traveled before, and I know you've enjoyed _top_ space." 

"But that doesn't make me a _top_?" 

"Or a _Dom_. Jim, man, you were a _sub_ before I was born. Think of _top_ and _bottom_ as activities, and _Dom_ and _sub_ as personality types or a state of mind." 

"But I didn't know what I was?" 

"You didn't understand or appreciate it." Blair smiled and leaned back again. 

"And that's why we're here?" Jim also leaned back, allowing the water to soothe him while he monitored Blair's heart rate. 

"Partly. After Lloyd punished me, and the Miahs pulled the tears from me in an emotional release like nothing else in my life, I started to think that I wasn't ready to be your Master. That I wasn't qualified." 

"Can you turn around?" Jim opened his arms. "I want to hold you." 

Splashing water over the side of the tub onto the white tiles on the floor, Blair turned until he was nestled back to chest with Jim. "Better?" 

"Much." Wrapping his arms around his lover, Jim rested his hands on Blair's lower abdomen. "You're still cramping." 

"It's just a little discomfort; I'm fine." 

Dropping a kiss on the top of Blair's head, Jim said, "Tell me about the emotional release." 

"It's kinda strange," Blair started slowly. "I mean, I know you repress unpleasant feelings and experiences, but I didn't think I did. Naomi taught me to process emotions, even the difficult ones." 

"But?" Jim pushed when Blair fell silent. 

"Lloyd managed a level of pain that broke through a resolve I didn't know I had. Then when the boys took me downstairs, Jeremiah held me while Nehemiah rubbed ice over my butt. The tears started and I couldn't stop them." 

"Do you know why?" 

"Father Patrick said that we, ah, you and I, had been through so much emotional and physical pain in such a short time, including the bullet wound in my leg, that there hadn't been enough time to process it all. He said it was typical of cops, firemen, medical personnel, and other adrenaline junkies. And he said you and I hadn't learned to communicate well enough to deal with the aftermath together." 

"Like what?" 

"Being held prisoner by Lash." 

"Can you tell me?" 

"I repressed a great deal of the fear so I could survive." 

"And you did survive. You used your wonderful brain and outsmarted him." 

"No, Jim, I blithered and bought time until you got there. I was chained to that chair; there was no way out without you." 

Jim paused, pushing the image of Blair chained to that old chair away, then realized that not all chains were metal. 

"I feel the same way about you all the time; how much I need you scares me more than anything else we've faced." Jim tightened his arms around Blair. "Nothing in my life prepared me to need you like I do." 

"At least we have that in common. Naomi taught me to be independent at an early age, but somewhere along the way I lost my objectivity with you -- and my heart." Blair bowed his head and kissed Jim's hands where they rested on his stomach. 

"I know, baby, sometimes it's so strong there are no words." 

"Well," Blair chuckled, "tonight all we're allowed to do is talk. We can't make love without permission and I hurt just enough I probably can't get it up and there's no way you can touch my ass. I don't know how I'm going to handle the butt plug that I have to wear tonight." 

"I can stop this." 

"No," Blair stated flatly. "Give us a chance." 

"It's difficult," Jim admitted. 

"And it's going to get more so," Blair countered. 

"But..." 

"If you safeword, do it because you can't handle the training; _don't_ do it because you think you need to protect me." Blair settled back against Jim's chest. "I've spent hours thinking about this, talking to Master Lloyd, Master Michael, and Father Patrick. Jim, I need to do this. I need to understand some things about myself, about us. Everyone here who's in a long term relationship tells me it takes more than love to keep a couple together. We need to know and understand each other, establish our place in each other's lives. Charlie said even with our best effort there's still a chance we'll hit some rough spots. Michael and Jason nearly broke up when Michael was in med school and Jason was playing pro ball. He said if it hadn't been for Charlie and Lloyd, they wouldn't have made it. If we need help, I want to be able to get it quick." 

"You don't believe in _happily ever after_?" 

"Jim, take a look at our track record with relationships, man." 

"You don't think our love is strong enough?" 

"Our love is a strong foundation but we have to build on that, not rest our laurels on it and hope everything will be fine. And we will have to deal with the _gay_ issues even if we never come out." 

"You have given this a lot of thought." Jim rubbed his hands over Blair's flat belly. 

"Ever since we rescued Simon in Peru and Pushy came into our lives, I've thought about our relationship a lot. It wasn't until now that I knew there were people who could help us. We need the help." 

"I don't like them hurting you." 

Blair chuckled and Jim enjoyed the affect on his hands. "This is discomfort. Quinn's bullet _hurt_ me. Master Michael and Master Lloyd only wanted my attention so that I'll listen while they teach me. I'll be good as new in the morning." 

"So what happens now?" 

"I'll know when you do.'" 

"That's not very reassuring." 

"I've outlined some of my needs to Master Lloyd," Blair explained, "and he said that many of them were what he usually found while training Masters and he asked me to trust him. I'm willing to do that." 

"Can you tell me some of the things?" 

"I need to understand pain, the different levels and intensities, and how to control it. I also need to know how to judge your level of pain and what you need. There may be times when your words tell me one thing and the events tell me another." Blair turned so he could see Jim's face. "My Sentinel, my instincts tell me you need control with a very short leash. In order to stay alive, I need you trained to respond to my commands without hesitation." 

"Is that in Burton?" 

"It was probably in the journals his wife burned." 

"Burned? Why would she burn his journals? Damn it, there might have been something in there we need to know." Anger flashed through Jim. 

"Yeah. After he died. It seems that Burton had a strong interest in all sexual practices. He translated the _Kama Sutra_ and that was no easy task. He could have written volumes on the sexual relationship between sentinel and guide, but we'll never know because the stupid bitch burned everything." 

"So you don't know." Disappointment replaced the anger. 

"Most of the sentinel stuff I make up as we go along. What works, I keep; what doesn't, I don't. I think the slave training will work for us, but I won't know until we try." 

"And if I can't handle that kind of control from you?" Jim remembered his hatred of the controlling men in his life: his father, his drill sergeant, Colonel Oliver, Incacha. No, wait, he did not hate Incacha. 

"Jim," Blair called. "Jim!" 

"Yeah?" Jim cleared his head. 

"Don't ask me a serious question like that, then zone on me." 

"Control is an issue for me." 

"No shit, Sherlock." Blair paused, his body still, his voice deadly serious. "My gut instinct is that if we can't handle the control issue, one or both of us will end up dead." 

"That's quite a pronouncement, rapunzel." Master Frank said as he walked in, taking charge of the room. 

Blair was silent, his body tense. 

"You may speak, rapunzel," Master Frank granted, "on this one matter." 

"You were a cop, Master Frank, so you know what happens to cops in the field when things go wrong." 

"Relax, babe," Jim whispered, his hands on Blair's shoulders. 

"But you're not a cop," Master Frank declared. 

"Damn it!" Blair exploded, throwing his hands in the air, splashing water in all directions. "I get so tired of hearing that." 

"Easy," Jim warned. "He's pushing your buttons." 

"Jim's not a _normal_ cop," Blair continued, ignoring Jim, "he's got extra skills that the police academy doesn't even know about. He needs me to use those skills to their limit and maybe beyond because I'm the only one with a clue as to how they work. If I'm not there, with him, controlling him, he could die." Blair ran out of steam and folded into Jim's arms. 

"Vincent, Jason, help rapunzel out of the tub," Master Frank ordered, then whispered to Vinnie, "Was I this much trouble to train?" 

"Yes, Master, you were," Vinnie whispered back as he lifted Blair and held him while Jason wrapped a towel around him. 

"Put him on the gurney," Master Michael ordered. "I'll check his leg while you help Jim out." 

"Yes, Master Michael," Jason responded. 

Master Michael held out his hands to Jim. "Speaking as your doctor, how are you? _Fine_ is not an acceptable answer." 

"Ah, okay," Jim stammered as he stood up, the water tingling on his freshly shaven skin. "Ah, I guess I'm apprehensive." 

"Good," Michael dried Jim's wet body, "that's the way we like slaves." 

"Thank you, Master." Jim reached for the towel, planning to wrap it around himself. 

"Oh, no, coptoy." Michael took the towel. "Slaves as beautiful as you should never be allowed to cover up their bodies." 

Jim knelt before Master Michael and kissed his well polished boots. 

"You learn fast, my toy," Michael praised as he lifted Jim's chin. "Attend me." 

Standing, Jim wondered about his obedience; it seemed to come too easily. "Yes, Master." 

"My little one tells me you had medical training in the Army." Michael led the way to the gurney where Blair was stretched out on his back. 

"Yes, Master, I've had some training in emergency field care." Jim wondered if _Master_ Blair could be gagged. Seeing Blair as a slave was causing Jim some confusion because Blair was Jim's _Master_ but now he was collared to Frank. Maybe it was a mistake for Jim to see Blair collared, but it was being allowed, so Jim would the trust the knowledge of the others for now. 

"Has rapunzel used your special abilities for medical purposes?" Michael ran his fingertips over Blair's healing wounds. 

"I don't have the necessary knowledge--", Blair started. 

"Rapunzel," Michael warned, "I didn't ask you, nor did I give you permission to speak." 

Master Frank slapped his riding crop against the black leather glove covering his hand. "That was your last warning. Next time there will be punishment." 

Blair nodded. 

"You may respond properly." 

"Yes, Master Frank." Blair refused to look at Jim. 

Master Frank stepped back. "Michael." 

"Answer my question, coptoy," Michael instructed. 

"No, Master, we have not used my skills for medical purposes." Jim looked at Blair. "Can we do that?" 

Blair started to speak, then covered his mouth with his hands. 

"Good boy," Michael praised Blair. "We'll work on it together." 

Blair nodded, his hands still covering his mouth. When Michael glared, Blair removed his hands and said, "Yes, Master Michael." 

"Toy, I want you to put your hand on rapunzel's leg. See if you can feel the difference between the healthy tissue and the damaged tissue." 

Jim ran his fingertips over the area of Blair's leg noting the difference. "Master, I need to go deeper and I need Blair's help; I need his hand and his voice." 

Michael lifted Jim's hand. "Not tonight, but we are going to test it in my office." 

Blair grinned triumphantly at Jim. 

"He's healing fine," Michael assured Jim. "Would you like to insert his butt plug tonight?" 

"Yes, Master Michael, if you think he can wear it. He's still having cramps." Jim took Blair's hand. 

"Little one, are you still cramping?" Michael asked. "You may reply." 

"I'm okay, Master Michael, and I got the message." Blair looked at Jim. "He's a little over protective." 

"As he should be," Michael agreed, "but you are responsible for your body." 

"Yes, Master," Blair acknowledged as he pulled his eyes from Jim and faced Michael. 

"Use extra lube, toy. You may also apply more of Lloyd's special gel to his crotch. The skin is very sensitive after shaving and can itch sometimes." 

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Jim took the jar of green gel from Jason and applied it slowly. 

"He's not allowed to come," Michael warned, "so you might want to be careful about arousing him." 

"Yes, Master." Jim carefully lifted Blair's flaccid cock and massaged the gel into the skin. 

"Rapunzel, turn over so the coptoy can reach your butt," Michael ordered. 

Blair rolled onto his left side, pulling his injured leg over slowly. 

"When you finish," Michael instructed, "you may lube and prepare him." 

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Jim smoothed the gel in and around Blair's butt, including over the marks still visible from Blair's meeting with Master Lloyd's paddle. Blair moaned softly and Jim caught the scent of arousal, so he stopped, pulling his hand away. 

"You are good." Michael rested his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jason." 

"Yes, Master." Jason handed Jim a tube of K-Y. 

"See if you can do it without stimulating him," Michael challenged. 

"What about the cramps?" 

"Use your magic fingers and tell me if you can feel his body react." 

Jim snaked his hand around Blair's hip and rested it on his lower abdomen. "Breathe for me, baby, relax and let me do this." He could feel the blood flowing, warm and alive, and the weak tremors that were the cramps. "They're very mild now. Why did you do it to him?" 

"It was necessary," Michael replied. "You must trust me with him." 

"Yes, Master." Jim pulled his hand back, coated the fingers with gel, then slipped one finger inside Blair. 

"Mmmmm," Blair mumbled. 

"He's still sore, Master Michael," Jim reported. 

"Easy with him; he needs to wear the butt plug tonight." 

"He can't wear this," Jim protested, then remembered his place, "Master." 

Michael made a fist with his right hand. "I can let him tell you." 

"I know what he'd say, Master." Jim worked more lube into Blair's hole. "This will take a while." 

"No one in this room expects you to rush this," Michael stepped around to Blair's head, then motioned for Jason and Vinnie to take Blair's feet. "Little one, you have three beautiful slaves dedicated to your pleasure." Michael rubbed his thumbs on Blair's temples. "Relax, and trust your lover with your body." 

'Yes, Master Michael," Blair muttered. 

Michael shook his head. "Silence is certainly a problem for you." 

Jim grinned at Michael, then worked in two fingers. "Push against my fingers. Good. Again." 

"Keep it up, little one," Michael encouraged as Vinnie and Jason each massaged a foot. 

"Ummmm," Blair moaned. 

"That's good, Tiger," Jim coached, "I know you want this." 

Blair whispered sentinel soft, "Yes. So good." 

Slapping Blair on the ass, Jim pulled his fingers out to apply more lube. 

Michael stared at Jim for a moment, but said nothing. 

Finally Blair relaxed and Jim worked the pliant body until the butt plug slid all the way in. 

"Good boy," Michael rewarded. "I want you to lie here while we take care of the coptoy." Michael turned towards Jim. "Jason has earned the right to place your butt plug tonight." 

A single tail cracked loudly across the room. "One word, rapunzel, any word," Master Frank barked, "and I draw blood on his back. He is collared to me, as are you, and I have ordered your silence." 

Jim could hear Blair choke back a sob, so he placed a gentle kiss on Blair's neck. "It's a hard lesson, but I don't see that you have any choice." 

Blair nodded his head against Jim's cheek. 

"On the gurney," Jason directed, "on your back first." 

"May we hold hands?" Jim stretched out on the towel covered gurney. 

"Master Michael, your pleasure?" Jason asked. "I allowed them to hold hands during their enemas." 

"Rapunzel," Master Frank growled, "your silence is required. Do you need a gag?" 

Blair shook his head, several curls spilling free from the leather band holding it back. When they were close enough, Blair gripped Jim's fingers. 

"It's okay, baby," Jim soothed, "you don't have to break my fingers." The pressure lessened slightly. 

Jason dipped his fingers into the green gel and smoothed it over Jim's balls. "I've wanted to touch you since the first time I saw you." 

"He isn't allowed to come," Michael reminded, "so if you arouse him, I'll punish you." 

"Yes, Master." Jason continued to apply the gel, his strong fingers impersonal. "I wanna play with you," Jason leaned forward and whispered to Jim. 

"I think you need permission," Jim teased while Blair gripped his fingers. 

After a few quiet minutes, Jason tapped Jim's hip. "Roll over on your left side so I can do your butt." 

Michael put Jim's butt plug in the hand that Blair held. "Are you ready for this?" 

"Yes, Master Michael," Jim voiced clearly even though Blair was shaking. Jim wondered if this emotional trauma would be enough to make Blair capitulate. 

"Toy, Jason is going to lube your ass now." 

"Yes, Master Michael." Jim held Blair's eyes as Jason's finger entered. The digit was thinner and longer than Blair's. It was also surprising that Jim could take this finger so much easier than he had taken Blair's just a week ago. Jason swirled his well lubed finger around the very sensitive opening, then deeper, until Jim moaned in pleasure. 

"Jason!" Michael warned. 

"Yes, Master," Jason replied sullenly. "He's just so beautiful." 

Michael ran his hand over Jim's bare shoulder. "Yes, he is, but he isn't yours." 

"Mmmmmm," Blair moaned and Michael slapped his ass. 

"Baby, please be good," Jim pleaded, still holding Blair's hand. 

"Jason," Michael ordered, "don't tease the boys, just prepare the coptoy or I'll do it myself." 

"Yes, Master." Jason applied more gel and slipped two fingers inside Jim. "You're doing so well. Can you take the butt plug now?" 

"Squeeze Jason's finger with your ass," Michael ordered, "then relax. I want you to establish control." 

"Ouch!" Jason yelped, then slapped Jim's butt with his free hand. "He said squeeze, not crush." 

"Relaxing is not my strong suit," Jim stated, working to loosen the muscles. 

"Better," Jason praised. "Do it ten times, then we'll try the plug." 

"I can do that," Jim whispered, matching his action with his ass muscles to his hand holding Blair's. Breathing in and gripping, breathing out and relaxing. 

"Very good, toy," Michael praised. "Now work with Jason until you take it all." 

"Yes, Master," Jim managed as he concentrated on his breathing. As he watched Blair's eyes, he allowed a shift of control, then followed Blair squeezing their fingers and breathing. By focusing on Blair, Jim was able to relax to the point that what had been pain was now only discomfort. 

"It's in," Jason announced. 

Michael patted Blair's butt. "You have such potential, little one, you control him well even without your voice. Now if we can teach you to properly obey the silence command..." 

Blair nodded his head without taking his eyes from Jim's. 

"It's time to get up," Frank stated. "Jason, help my coptoy. Vinnie, you take rapunzel." 

Michael stroked Blair's injured leg. "If he needs help walking, I want him to use his cane." 

"Jim," Jason offered, "roll over on your tummy, then slide off. That will keep you from putting too much pressure on the butt plug." 

Taking a minute to check his own body and adjusting himself before trying to stand, Jim hissed around the stab of burning pain as he accepted the rubber shaft which felt like a baseball bat. 

"Okay?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah." Jim smiled encouragement at Blair. 

Vinnie lifted Blair's legs and swung them around to the floor, then helped him to stand, causing a gasp of pain. 

Michael ran a quick hand over Blair's leg. "Do you need to speak?" 

Blair shook his head as he grimaced. 

"I'll remind you about your safeword," Michael said sternly. "If you need to use it and don't, Jim will be punished." 

Blair nodded and reached out to Vinnie in order to steady himself before turning around. 

"Do you need the cane?" Michael asked. 

Blair nodded again, then waited until Michael handed it to him before trying to balance. 

"Ready?" Michael asked. 

Taking a tentative step, Blair smiled weakly. 

"This way," Master Frank opened a door in the back wall of the restroom. It had looked like a closet door and Jim wondered why there was not an _exit_ sign here when all the rest of the dungeon was so carefully marked. 

Inside the doorway was a dimly lit hallway that bisected two rows of cells, the front of each looked like any regular jail cell. The back wall was a regular wall, painted white, while the division between each cell was full wall near the back and bars near the front, providing some element of privacy. "Slave quarters?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, coptoy," Michael replied. "Is that a problem for you?" 

"I'm not sure," Jim admitted, "but I'm worried about Blair." 

Michael walked beside Jim on the opposite side from Jason as they followed Blair and Vinnie. "We've already been through this with rapunzel. He toured all this with Lloyd while he tried to decide if this was the correct course for the both of you." 

"Michael," Jim stopped and broke from his role, "there have been some incidents where Blair was in serious danger. This could trigger some ugly memories." 

"I promise you we have taken that into consideration," Michael assured, "and you have a safeword. Part of your task will be to monitor him as he learns to read your body. Let's go." 

"Coptoy," Master Frank snapped, "you do not question my authority. You are a grunt; I am a general. Understand?" 

"Yes, Master Frank," Jim replied, somewhat stunned. He was a sentinel; it was his job to worry about his guide and protect his tribe. 

After a few moments of strained silence, Michael continued, "Thomas serves as overseer, a supervisor of the slaves. You will address him as _Sir_ whether he is dressed or not," Michael explained. 

"Yes, Master Michael." 

"If you need something, Thomas can help you or answer questions. If you run into trouble and one of your Masters isn't present, call Thomas." 

"Yes, Master Michael," Jim replied, only partially reassured. 

Master Frank opened a door and illuminated the inside of a cell, which contained two mats on the floor, a toilet, and a sink on the back wall with a medicine cabinet above and a paper cup dispenser. The cell was sparkling clean, like the bathroom. "In here," he directed. "Your quarters for the duration of your stay." 

"Yes, Master Frank," Jim acknowledged, not liking the idea of Blair sleeping on the thin mattress on the floor, but keeping his concerns quiet. 

Pulling a length of chain from a bag already sitting on the floor, Master Frank attached it to the chain around Blair's neck, then handed Jim a split stainless steel ring. "Put this around the base of his cock, but don't arouse him." 

Dropping to his knees before Blair, Jim took the ring and placed it on Blair. As it closed, there was another smaller ring on top of the cockring. The shaved skin was so soft Jim wanted to swallow Blair's cock and hear him moan in pleasure. 

"Attach the chain to the small ring," Master Frank instructed. "Rapunzel, watch him carefully so you see how the latches work." 

Jim clicked the cockring together, checking to make sure it was not too tight. Sliding the chain across Blair's chest, Jim attached it to the cockring. The look was arousing: Blair in collar and chain, all shiny metal against his furry body. 

"Now these." Master Frank handed Jim more length of chain, training collars like the one around his neck. "Wrists and ankles. They will be locked in place and you will wear them while you serve me." 

"Yes, Master." He kissed each wrist, then the ankles before attaching the chains. 

"Fit this length of chain around his waist." 

"Yes, Master Frank." Blair trembled under Jim's fingers. "I love you." Jim kissed Blair's cock. 

"Coptoy," Master Frank warned sternly, "you need permission to do that, and you don't have it." 

"Yes, Master." Jim flashed a quick smile at Blair. 

"Now chain his wrists together, then his ankles. Vincent, assist with the locks." 

The chains were relatively short, about two feet, allowing limited movement. Each chain was secured by a small lock, requiring a key. 

"Kneel, rapunzel," Master Frank ordered. "Toy, you may assist." 

"Thank you, Master Frank." Jim stood and held his arms out for Blair to balance on while Jason moved the cane to the end of the mat and placed it on the floor. 

Frank stepped on the mat and locked a length of chain to a hook set in a plate in the wall, then he attached the other end to the chain at Blair's waist in the center of his back. "While you are in this cell, you will be chained. Outside of here, it will depend on your duties whether or not you are chained." 

Blair nodded. 

"Rapunzel," Michael added, "sometimes our slaves hit limits they can't deal with. If necessary, you may hit the red panic button by the sink or call for the slave on duty." 

Blair nodded again. 

"A slave is on duty in the hallway twenty four hours a day. Emergency procedures are well established. We have a back-up generator in the event the electrical power is interrupted. Tomorrow, Thomas will make sure you know where everything is. Emergency equipment like fire extinguishers are placed throughout the retreat. There are smoke detectors, fire alarms and clearly marked exit routes in case of an emergency. We don't want any harm to come to our slaves." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied, impressed with the thought that had been put into the creation of this place. 

"You are required to clean your cell each morning and slaves clean the bathrooms in the dungeon," Michael continued. 

"With a toothbrush, Master?" Jim tested. 

"Not unless you really piss me off." Michael replied with an evil grin. 

"Yes, Master." Jim took heed of the warning. 

"Jason," Michael ordered, "chain the coptoy." 

The metal cockring was cool and Jason's hands were hot on Jim's shaved skin. The ring was just tight enough to be felt, unlike the butt plug which was uncomfortable. 

Jason attached a chain to the locked collar, then teased Jim's nipples with it. 

"Jason," Michael warned. 

Carefully Jason clipped the end of that chain to Jim's cockring, then he chained Jim in the same manner that Jim had chained Blair. 

Just as Jason attached the chain to the wall in preparation for completing Jim's confinement, Master Frank invaded Jim's personal space. "You're a good boy, coptoy, like you've been trained by another Master." 

Jim remained silent, not sure what was expected. 

"Did Incacha train you?" Frank snapped. 

"Master Frank," Blair blurted, "he's not ready--" 

Frank turned and looked down at the kneeling slave. "Vincent, my whip!" 

Blair was horrified. "No!" he screamed. 

"That's one penalty stroke," Frank snapped. "Would you like to try for more?" 

Blair clamped his hands over his mouth to stop the sound but the fear broadcast from his wide eyes. 

Frank took the whip from Vinnie and snapped it loudly. 

"Noooo!" Blair cried behind his hands. 

"He takes the punishment for every sound you make," Frank promised Blair. "Coptoy, face the wall, your hands flat as wide as your chains will allow, spread your feet, and bow your head." 

"Yes, Master," Jim made himself relax, glad for Vinnie's warning, otherwise he did not think he could allow Blair to go through this. 

"Do you have anything to say?" Master Frank asked Jim. 

"No, Master Frank." If Blair thought they could learn something here, Jim was ready to see how far they could go. 

"Are you ready?" 

Jim took a deep breath, then released it. "Yes, Master Frank." 

"There will be three punishment lashes plus two penalty lashes, unless rapunzel disobeys me again." 

"Yes, Master Frank," Jim acknowledged. 

The first lash stung Jim's left shoulder like nothing he had ever felt before, but he managed to remain silent. 

"Okay, rapunzel, since silence is such a difficult task for you, I want to hear you count," Master Frank ordered. "I want to hear you say: 'That's one, Master Frank; thank you, Master Frank." 

Blair was silent. 

"Don't try my patience, rapunzel," Frank warned. "The count is now six." 

"Yes, Master Frank," Blair squeaked. "That's one, Master Frank. Thank you, Master Frank." 

The second stroke hit Jim's right shoulder like liquid fire and Jim could not stop the yelp. 

"Ten seconds, rapunzel." 

"That's two, Master Frank." Blair's voice cracked. "Thank you, Master Frank." 

The third lash crossed the previous one on Jim's right shoulder, the pain level rocking off the chart. "Ah, fuck!" Jim grunted, as he threw his body backwards without lifting his hands from the wall. 

"Toy, if I make you swear, I expect a thank you." 

Gasping for air, Jim tried to get his brain to function. 

Frank rubbed his gloved hand over the wounded shoulder, easing the pain. "That wasn't a request." 

"Ah," gasp, "thank," another breath, "you," gasp, "Master," pant, "Frank." 

"Ten seconds." 

"That's three, Master Frank," Blair sobbed, "thank you, Master Frank." 

The hand squeezed Jim's shoulder. "Three more, coptoy. Are you ready?" 

Dragging air into his lungs, Jim tried to make words come out of his mouth. 

"Answer me." Master Frank snapped the whip in the air near Jim's ear. 

"Okay." Jim was still breathing hard. "I'm ready, Master Frank." 

The whip lashed Jim's left shoulder and he made no attempt to stop his verbal reaction. There was nothing in his life but the intense pain. 

"Good boy," Master Frank praised as he gripped Jim's ass. "Ten seconds," he growled at Blair. 

"That's four, Master Frank," Blair managed in a tightly controlled voice. "Thank you, Master Frank." 

Master Frank continued to stroke Jim's ass, working his gloved fingers into the crevice, pushing on the butt plug. "Ready?" 

"Yes, Master." Jim's mouth was dry. 

Number five hit Jim's right shoulder and he screamed. When he could think again, Jim was aware of Master Frank's hand between his legs, gripping his balls. "Tell me!" Master Frank demanded. 

"He's yours, Master Frank," Blair sobbed, "he belongs to you." 

"And?" 

"That's five, Master Frank," Blair whimpered. "Thank you, Master Frank." 

"Feel my hand on your dick, coptoy, and know it's the hand of your owner." 

"Yes, Master," Jim mumbled, his brain not functioning properly. 

* * *

The leather cut into Jim's left shoulder with a speed and pain he could not handle. Thunder echoed while white light popped in his head like a series of C-4 explosions, then went blank. 

"Jim," Michael called. "Ellison. Open your eyes and talk to me." 

He was aware of the hardness of the floor under his knees. "Huh?" 

"How many fingers?" Michael waved his hand in front of Jim's face. 

"Two. Fuzzy." Jim shook his head. "Blair?" 

"Putty in my hands," Frank bragged. "He'll be fine; so will you." 

Jim tried to turn around but the movement made him dizzy. 

"Easy," Michael advised. 

"Blair?" Jim tried again to communicate. 

"Crawl," Frank ordered from somewhere behind Jim. 

Carefully Jim placed his hands on the floor, his chains clanking against the tiles. His body was still sluggish, refusing to follow his orders. With supreme effort Jim made his way the few feet to where Blair was still kneeling. "Water?" Jim requested. 

Jason placed a large stainless steel bowl filled with ice and bottled water on the floor. Taking one bottle, he twisted off the cap and handed it to Jim. "Drink slowly." 

Jim held the bottle in shaking hands and drank while his eyes were locked with Blair's, water dripping down his chin. 

"Share," Michael ordered. 

Blair's hands were also shaking, so Jim helped him hold the bottle. 

When they had consumed the contents of the bottle, Jason took it from Jim's hands. 

"Turn around," Michael ordered, "so your back's facing Blair." 

Ice rattled against the bowl, then Blair's trembling fingers spread the cold wetness against Jim's skin. "Ahhhh," he groaned at the new pain, his eyes tightly closed. 

"Blair needs to do this," Michael explained. 

"Yes, Master," Jim managed through gritted teeth. 

Jim felt Blair's index finger outside the cut of the last stroke and heard the muffled sob. _Panther_ was on the tip of his tongue when Michael lifted his chin. 

"Open your eyes, toy, and know you're okay. It's over." 

"Yes, Master Michael," Jim whispered hoarsely. 

Cold water dripped down his back as Blair continued to ice the wales. 

"Enough," Michael ordered. "Jason, clean up." 

"Yes, Master Michael." 

"Turn around, Jim, and face Blair." 

"Yes, Master Michael." When he was again looking into Blair's sad eyes, Jim asked, "Did I zone?" 

"No," Michael responded. "That's what we call a _ten_ on the pain chart. It short circuits the brain so your mind and body don't function correctly for a few minutes. The effects will pass." 

"I feel very strange," Jim admitted. 

"Your body chemistry is providing endorphins -- a natural high. You probably have a healthy dose of adrenaline as well. Float with it; it's your reward for being such a good boy." 

Jim nodded. 

"Have you been injured, coptoy? Hurt badly enough to need pain management?" Michael asked. 

"Pain management?" Jim muttered. 

"Traditional medicine doesn't know how to handle patients with chronic pain, so we've been working here with men like Frank, Roger and Vinnie, who have all had serious bullet wounds while serving in law enforcement. You and Blair probably fit in that category as well. When you're more coherent, we'll talk about including you in a class so I can show you how knowing and understanding pain makes it easier to manage." 

Jim nodded, his thoughts focused on Blair. 

Frank tossed a gag to Michael, his actions impatient. "Later," he snapped. "For now, rapunzel wears the gag." Turning to Blair, Frank said, "I'm very disappointed in you. I hope you'll do better tomorrow." 

Blair nodded, his face wet with tears and sweat. 

"Michael, no pain meds, and remember, they're collared to me. Don't coddle them the way you coddle your favorite slave." 

"Of course, Frank." Michael grinned as he stared at the tent in the front of Frank's pants. 

"Vincent," Frank snapped. 

Vinnie followed Frank out of the cell and through the bathroom door. 

"Can you sit, little one?" Michael asked. "Or do you need help?" 

Blair shrugged. 

"Help?" Michael asked. 

Blair nodded. 

"Jason, help our little one to sit." Michael held the gag out to Jim. "Do you want to do it?" 

"No." Jim glared at the leather device with a small knob on the inside. 

Blair nodded frantically. 

"He wants you to do it," Michael stated. 

Jim took the gag. "May I kiss him first?" 

"Yes," Michael granted as he helped Jason with Blair. 

"I love you," Jim said before he took Blair's sweet mouth. 

When he released his lover, Jim kissed the knob on the gag before placing it in Blair's mouth. "I'm sorry, baby." He tied it over the luxurious hair that was pulling loose from the band holding it. Blair's hair needed to be brushed and Jim ached to do it. 

"Master Michael, I know you said Blair wasn't allowed sexual completion but I respectfully request permission to service him." 

"I need to get my bag so I can treat your wounds." 

"I thought Master Frank said no meds." 

"Toy, Master Frank does not tell me how to practice medicine and I don't tell him how to practice law. Master Frank was rather territorial and arrogant after his success with our little one, but I decide how to treat anyone injured here." 

Jim kissed Blair's thigh. "And him?" 

"He'll be fine." 

"But he looks so miserable." Jim felt the tremors in his lover's body. 

"Oh, no, my toy," Michael praised as he stroked Blair's chest. "He made a giant step tonight in his training and his personal knowledge of himself." 

"May I know, Master?" 

"Certainly." Michael caressed Blair's face. "I'll tell you, from my point of view as a trained observer, and later, when he's allowed to talk, he can tell you from experience." 

Blair nodded, the sadness fading from his eyes. 

"Do you remember screaming?" 

"No, Master," Jim admitted. 

"You were lost in your pain, as was the little one. You two are so strongly connected that I almost expected your marks to appear on his back. He echoed your scream and offered Frank his soul." Michael smiled at Jim. "It's a rare surrender that holds that much power. Toy, you need to understand that rapunzel would give up his life for you." 

Jim lifted his head and stared at Blair. "It's a very humbling thought." 

Michael stood. "It is indeed. I'm going to give you some time, and as much privacy as you can get in here." 

"Rules?" 

"You may not remove the chains, the butt plugs, or his gag." Michael motioned to Jason, who locked Jim to the wall with his chain. "Rapunzel is restricted in his movement, but you have freedom of the cell. Jason will be on guard outside your cell until I get back. You may service my little one, he may come, but he may not touch you." Michael cupped Jim's chin and kissed him gently. "You are doing really well, my new toy." 

"Thank you, Master Michael." 

Michael and Jason left the cell together. Michael lowered the lights from the switch on the outside wall until there was only a nightlight quality to the room, then he embraced his lover. "Are you okay? I know you always remember our time in training." 

"Oh, Blair was much braver than I, Master," Jason reported with awe in his voice. "I went crazy when Master Lloyd pushed you to that point. I was so out of control, I had to be sedated." 

"We were young," Michael whispered between kisses, "and had been through so much." 

"I was prepared for what Master Lloyd did to you. He had explained everything, but Blair had no warning." 

Blair squirmed and Jim placed a finger across his own lips, indicating silence. 

"Time for them is short," Michael explained. "Frank did what was necessary to cut through to rapunzel's core. It might have been crude, but it was effective." 

"On Master Frank as well," Jason snickered. "I'll bet they just made it inside the bathroom before Vinnie had Master Frank's cock down his throat." 

"No bet, my slut." Michael gripped Jason's bare ass and squeezed. "They'll be spending the night in the dungeon -- in our bed." 

"And us?" Jason's body responded, his cock long and full. 

"Whatever you want," Michael promised, "as soon as we get the new slaves settled in for the night." Michael patted Jason's cock. "I'll be in the dungeon. Call me when they're finished." 

"Yes, Master." Jason turned his back to the cell and took his position as guard while Michael walked down the hall. 

Jim knelt before Blair and helped him to his knees until they were facing each other. "There's still a lot about this place I don't understand, but I never get tired of hearing other people sing your praises." Jim leaned forward, pressing his lips to Blair's forehead. "I wish I could kiss you, but I think now you understand why I won't disobey orders and watch you being punished." 

Blair nodded, moisture in his eyes, as he raised a finger to touch Jim's shoulder. 

"Yes, baby, it hurts, but the cuts will heal, and I'll take Master Frank's whip any time if it keeps you from harm." 

Blair shook his head frantically, his eyes wide with words he was not allowed to speak. 

"Do you understand you were baited?" 

Blair stared in disbelief. 

Cupping Blair's chin gently, Jim searched Blair's eyes. "Whatever happened here for you tonight was planned and carefully executed -- and once we can, I want to hear everything you felt." 

_What?_ Blair's eyes shouted and Jim began to enjoy this forced silent communication. 

"Vinnie warned me that it was necessary so Master Frank could _own_ you." Jim traced his finger around Blair's gag. "Apparently Vinnie and Jason have been through their Masters' training like we're doing here. Jason praised you and how brave you are." Jim kissed the skin on each side of Blair's gag. "We should spend as much time as possible talking to them about their experiences." 

Blair nodded slowly, pressing his face into Jim's chest. 

"I'm going to worship your body now." 

Blair shook his head no. 

"I've earned the right and I want to taste you without hair. I already know your smell is different -- or muted somewhat -- and I can detect the medicinal odor from your enema. You have been so strong and brave and now I want to pleasure you." 

Blair nodded reluctantly. 

"I want you to lie down. Can you do that?" Jim allowed Blair to balance and lower himself down, the chains an eerie reminder of their slavery. 

"Ummm," Blair groaned as he tried to lay on his back. 

Jim rearranged the chains, flattening the one attaching Blair to the wall until he was comfortable, rolled slightly onto his left side. 

Jim then stretched out so he could easily reach Blair's groin. The cock was flaccid and Jim remembered his lover's comment from earlier about not being able to get it up. Jim decided that if sexual completion was not possible, sexual stimulation was, and it was enough to bring his partner any amount of pleasure. 

Licking the shaved area, Jim noted the location of each hair follicle and missed the odor that was usually present when he was in this position. Blair trembled with each touch even though his cock remained still. Jim licked, then sucked Blair's balls and Blair moaned softly against the gag. "I love you, too, baby," Jim assured. 

"Rub the chains over his nipples," came Jason's quiet suggestion from the hallway, "and any other sensitive spots." 

Remembering he was not alone with his lover, Jim dismissed the audience, knowing that Blair was the only important person in the universe. 

After studying the chain that held his wrists together, Jim skimmed it over Blair's nipple and watched the whole body respond. He did it several more times and watched desire fill dark blue eyes. Then he moved down and repeated the procedure over Blair's entire groin until Blair's cock hardened and he moaned in passion. 

"It's so strange without your voice," Jim admitted as he licked the head of Blair's cock, "but your body speaks volumes and I've never listened to it this way before. It trembles and shivers for me. Watch." Jim teased nipples, stomach and cock with the chain while Blair responded to each touch. When the cock was weeping with need, Jim drew it into his mouth and sucked until Blair was on the brink, then backed away. 

"Unclip the chain holding his cockring," Jason whispered. "Just remember to refasten it." 

After working Blair almost to climax three more times, Jim smiled at the quivering mass that was his lover and acknowledged the pleading eyes. "Yes, _Master_ ," Jim whispered, then pulled the straining cock down his throat and took Blair over. 

"Your cream's so sweet when you're like this." Jim licked his lips while Blair whimpered. "The sounds are wonderful, but I miss kissing you." Jim gently reattached the cockring and chain. 

Blair nodded, love shining in his sleepy eyes. 

"I need to hold you," Jim scooted around until he was leaning against the wall, careful not to press his shoulders back. "Curl up with your head on my chest." Jim assisted Blair's moving within the confines of the chains. When he was settled, Jim noticed that Blair was still trembling. "Are you cold?" 

Blair nodded, his hair tickling Jim's chest. 

"Jason, can Blair have a blanket?" 

"Probably, but I need to ask Master Michael." 

"Please." 

Jason turned and smiled. "Anything within my ability to give." He then walked down the hallway and disappeared through the bathroom door. 

"I think he likes me," Jim reasoned as he snuggled Blair. 

Blair nodded again. 

They sat quietly until Jason and Michael returned. Jason took a blanket from a closet concealed in the back corner of the cell and draped it over Blair, who settled into sleep. 

"I need to look at your back," Michael said. "Do you remember when I swabbed you with alcohol." 

"It must have hurt," Jim realized, "but I don't remember a separate pain." 

"Actually I like to add to the pain that way." Michael grinned evilly. "Jason responds very nicely when I do it to him." 

"I do," Jason confirmed with a grin. "Master, do you want the ceiling lights or is the flashlight enough?" 

"We'll start with the flashlight; hold it for me." 

"Yes, Master." Jason turned a mag light on behind Jim. "Can you lean forward without disturbing Blair?" 

Jim scooted forward on the mat until Michael could get behind him. 

"Nice marks," Jason exclaimed. "Master Frank is a true artist." 

"Would you like him to mark you again, slut?" Jason teased. 

"Whenever it pleases you, Master, but not tonight," Jason purred. "You know what I want tonight." 

"Excuse me," Jim interrupted, "but I'm going to crush Blair if you leave me in this position." 

Michael eased Jim backward. "The cuts are clean but all of them will bruise. Blair will be reminded of his transgressions for at least a week, like you are when you touch his butt." 

"It was entrapment," Jim stated. 

"You can argue that with Master Frank," Michael replied, "but know Blair's capitulation was required." 

"And did he?" 

"Oh, yeah," Jason answered. "It's a precious thing to watch a man lose his virginity. You'll probably get to see it happen again when Michael fists him." 

"Jason," Michael interrupted, "I need the antibiotic cream out of my bag." 

"Can you tell me more?" Jim asked Jason while stroking Blair's face. 

"I watched Master Lloyd _break_ Michael," Jason handed a tube to Michael and then held the light up again. "He did it differently, by taking Michael through all the levels of pain until he was where you were when Master Frank cut your skin." 

"Ouch," Jim exclaimed as Michael's fingers applied cream to his abused shoulders. 

"Frank X-ed each of your shoulders," Michael explained, "and it's going to hurt for a while." 

"Tell me if Master Frank is going to hit Blair like he hit me," Jim growled. 

Jason turned off the flashlight and placed his hand on Jim's upper arm. "If he does, Vinnie and I will get you through it." 

"That's not an answer, damn it!" Jim glared at Michael. 

"Remember your place." Michael pulled gently on the chain securing Jim to the wall. 

Bowing his head, Jim replied, "Yes, Master Michael. Please tell me." 

"Yes, toy. You know you're very good at this, which means Master Lloyd will want to know the history of your training." 

"But, Blair," Jim pleaded. 

"Blair needs to learn the levels of pain plus the feel of each implement as he learns to use it. Even Master Lloyd learned this way. I met the Master who trained him and it was an awesome experience to see Master Lloyd bow to another man." Michael held up his hand when Jim started to speak. "There's a good chance that Master Frank will teach our little one the levels of pain." 

"I don't..." Jim started, tracing the bruises on Blair's butt. 

"It isn't about you," Jason sat beside Jim. "It's about Blair, about what he needs." 

"I'll monitor Blair's health," Michael promised. "And yours." 

"I had to be sedated," Jason confessed. "I couldn't stand to hear Michael's screams." 

"But I watched him whip you into some other dimension," Jim said. 

"It's a difference in mind set between those of us who need the pain, and those who inflict it," Jason explained. 

"You said earlier that Vinnie would be on his knees inside the bathroom..." 

"You were listening?" Jason asked. 

"It's not like there was a lead lined wall between us," Jim stated with a smile. "So what did you mean?" 

"You were a little out of it," Jason teased. 

"Do you remember when we talked the other night?" Michael asked, "when you were holding Blair while he slept?" 

Jim nodded. "The _top_ space thing?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, _top_ space, or in Frank's case _Dom_ space, can be a major turn on and when Frank won his sweet victory from Blair, he was ready to explode in his leather pants. Vinnie would have been lucky to get the cock in his mouth." 

"Is that why they're sleeping in the dungeon?" 

"You really were listening," Michael teased. "They're sleeping in the dungeon because by now they're too exhausted to go home." 

"What about Master Roger?" Jim asked. 

"He was in the dungeon preparing for Frank's arrival," Michael explained. "Roger and Vinnie both understand -- and enjoy -- the reaction Frank has to a scene like tonight. Your lover is a strong, proud man, and his surrender was hard won. In contrast to the animated way of his daily life, Blair's surrender was quiet and understated. I've rarely seen Frank so turned on. Anyway, Roger knew what they'd need and had everything ready. I was in the dungeon while you were pleasuring my little one, and I watched as Frank had his lovers bound together, whipping them both. Thomas assisted and monitored." 

"Why?" Jim asked. 

"Frank was almost as out of it as you were, toy, lost in his own head space. It's always good to have an objective monitor present just in case something goes wrong. We have doctors here and everyone is required to have current CPR training, but things can still go wrong. Tonight Frank was awesome. He never once missed a beat, which is remarkable since Vinnie and Roger have entirely different needs." 

"And where are they now?" 

"In the bed Jason and I use. Frank's in the middle, well protected and well loved by both men." 

"How does he handle _two_ lovers?" Jim asked. "I can barely handle one." 

"It takes a special love and commitment to make it work," Jason explained, "and I'm not sure Michael and I could add a permanent third, but we do enjoy group sex." 

"The bottom line," Michael continued, "is that Frank was incredibly turned on by the power of taking Blair's control. He used that energy to take his lovers flying." 

"So there's sexual energy on both sides of the scene?" Jim asked. 

"Usually, but not always. Sometimes it's power or trust; sometimes it's release." Michael explained. "I think you'll find that if Blair needs to sub, it'll be for release. If you learn to handle those things for him, and/or to fist him, you may discover that it sexually excites you. The first time I fisted Jason, I came all over myself when my hand was swallowed by his ass, then I came again when I made him come. It was about his total trust in me." 

"It's incredible," Jason seconded, "to share that kind of sexual encounter." 

Jim fingered Blair's silky curls. "We've already had some intense sexual encounters since we've been here. It's difficult to image it can get better." 

"And how do you feel about sex right now?" Michael asked. 

"What do you mean?" Jim was confused. 

"My slut wants to service you," Michael explained. 

Jim looked at Jason, who smiled. "How do I respond, Master?" 

"A simple yes or no; it's a choice, toy, not an order." 

"Master Michael, Blair and I may have to deal with the question of other sexual partners, but I'm not ready to make that decision without him." Jim touched Blair's face. 

"If I force it, will you safeword?" 

"Yeah," Jim responded without thinking, tightening his hold on Blair. 

"Okay," Michael backed off. "We'll leave it for another time and I'll find something else to occupy my slut's evening." 

"Thank you, Master Michael," Jim said respectfully. "I can't make the decision without Blair." 

"And I won't force it," Michael agreed. "You may take his gag off; he's having trouble breathing." 

"Master Michael, he's breathing just fine," Jim argued. 

"Are you questioning his doctor, toy?" 

"Of course not, Master Michael." Jim still did not understand. "You ordered Blair's gag removed because he was having trouble breathing." 

"Very good, toy." Michael kissed Jim's mouth. 

"Yes, Master." Jim eased the gag out of Blair's mouth and hurled it towards the other mat, then he unfastened the band holding Blair's hair. 

"'m thirsty." 

Jim pulled a bottle from the bowl and twisted the top off. "Sit up so we don't spill it." 

Blair pushed himself up and took the bottle, drinking. "Can I talk?" 

"Master Michael gave me permission to remove your gag." 

Blair crawled up on his knees and placed his hands on Jim's shoulders above the marks from the whip. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay, babe. It's done and we have more important things to worry about." 

"Yeah, we do," Blair smiled thoughtfully. "Jason wants to play with you and I think I wanna watch." 

"What?" Jim stammered and caused Blair to lose his balance. "Oh, babe, I'm so sorry." 

Michael helped Blair into a sitting position. "Are you sure about Jason and Jim?" 

"I'm not sure about anything right now," Blair admitted contritely. "I'm wearing Master Frank's collar and I was forced to watch Master whip my lover. I have a feeling that my next lesson might be to watch my lover with another man. I'd like to have a little more knowledge than I had with this." He pointed to Jim's shoulders. 

Jim bowed before Blair, "Are you sure about this?" 

"No," Blair lifted Jim's face. "But I need to know how I feel about seeing you with another man. Father Patrick said the easiest way to know was to experiment. He told me he had actually seen Danny with another man and knew he never wanted to see it again. Other couples, like Michael and Jason, enjoy sharing another partner. I need to know about us." 

Michael sat beside Blair. "Jim, Jason, kneel and face us. Jason, do you want to pleasure our new toy?" 

"Yes, Master." Jason looked at a spot on the mat in front of Michael. "You know I do." 

"Jim, this is your chance to discuss the subject," Michael directed. 

"How do I answer that? As Blair's lover? His slave? Fellow slave?" 

"He is first and foremost your lover, your life partner," Michael replied. "Everything else works to support that." 

"Can you tell me how you felt the first time you watched Jason with another man?" Jim shifted slightly, adjusting for the chains and the butt plug. 

"Jason and I learned about sex from Charlie and Master Lloyd. We were part of group sex often almost from the beginning of our relationship, so I've always seen Jason with other partners." 

"Is there any particular man that you remember?" Jim tried. 

"You're stalling, toy, but yes, there was one night that was very exciting." Michael spread his legs and settled so Blair was between his legs. "I can tell you about the night Jason lost his cherry." 

"Yes, Master." Jim clenched his fists, the chains jangling. 

Wrapping one hand around Blair's cock, Michael smiled at Jim. "Ah, very nice, little one. Toy, do you wish to tell me where he's most sensitive?" 

Jim shook his head, not able to draw enough breath to form words. 

Using his free hand, Michael twisted Blair's nipple ring, causing Blair to groan and his cock to expand. "I think I found one. Does he make pretty sounds when you tug on it with your teeth?" 

"Uh-huh," Jim managed, his mouth dry. 

"Little one, do you want a story, or do you want to watch my sex slut play with your lover?" Michael tugged on the nipple ring again. 

"Watch," Blair stammered. "Water." 

"Slut," Michael ordered. "Water for my little one." 

"Me, too, please, Master." Jim could not tear his eyes away from Michael's hand around Blair's hardness. 

"Master," Jason whispered as he crawled over to get the bottles of water from the basin, "tease your little one with his chains." He handed one bottle to Michael, then crawled back to kneel beside Jim. 

"You may give my toy water, slut," Michael allowed as he opened the bottle and handed it to Blair. 

"Yes, Master." Jason opened the bottle, filled his mouth, then leaned over and dribbled the liquid over Jim's lips. 

"Slut!" Michael snapped. "I did not give you permission to touch my toy." 

"I'm sorry, Master." Jason turned to bow to Michael. "But I really want him and you did promise me _anything_ tonight." 

"Slut, you are impertinent. Go to the dungeon and bring me a riding crop." 

"But...", Jason whined. 

"And the black and red leather paddle," Michael ordered. "Be quick about it." 

"Yes, Master," Jason replied respectfully, then left the cell. 

"Rapunzel, do you use a leather paddle on my toy?" Michael fondled Blair's cock. 

"No," Blair squeaked and pushed into Michael's hand. 

"You should. It's a good tool for dealing with cheeky sluts." 

"Yes, Master Michael." 

Jim was squeezing the water bottle with white knuckles. 

"Toy, are you a cheeky slut?" 

"No, Master." Jim took a drink from the bottle. "I'm not sure I like your hands on him." 

" _He_ likes my hands on him," Michael taunted. "Maybe he's the cheeky slut." 

"Does that mean I really enjoy sex?" Blair asked, his eyes closed, his face glowing. 

"Yes, little one," Michael turned Blair's head and kissed his mouth. "And you don't care who knows it." Michael looked at Jim and smiled. "He has a sweet mouth." 

Jim nodded. He wanted that sweet mouth. "May I, please?" 

Michael kissed Blair again. "Maybe later, if you're really good." 

Slumping, trying to relieve the pressure on his knees, Jim lowered his eyes. "Yes, Master Michael." 

Michael pulled his hands away from Blair. "Can you stand, little one?" 

Blair rose to his knees. "I need some help, Master, please." 

Michael stood, then offered Blair his arms. "Pull yourself up and see if you can stand. I want to show you what that paddle feels like before I let you use it on my slut." 

"Yes, Master." Blair was wobbly. "I'm not sure I'm stable enough to swing a paddle." 

"Right now," Michael said as he unclipped the chain securing Blair to the wall, "I want you to bend over the sink, spread your legs to the width of your chain and make sure you're not leaning against any of the other chains." Michael ran his hand over Blair's ass. "Push your butt out a little and bow your head." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Master?" Jim asked. 

"You are remanded to silence," Michael ordered. "You remember the penalty for violating silence?" 

"Yes, Master." Jim told himself Michael would not hurt Blair, and Frank had promised that only the paddle would be used to punish Blair. Taking a drink of cool water, Jim steeled himself for what might happen next. 

Jason returned with the riding crop and paddle, which he presented to Michael. "Master." 

"Thank you, my slut." Michael took the paddle but dropped the riding crop on the floor. "Kneel next to my toy. You may not speak to him or touch him." 

"Yes, Master." Jason took his place and grinned at Jim. 

"Kiss it!" Michael held the paddle to Blair's mouth. 

"Yes, Master," and briefly touched his lips to the leather. 

"Relax, little one, and take a deep breath." Michael swatted Blair hard enough to lift him onto the tips of his toes. 

"Aw, shit!" Blair shouted. "That hurts." 

"What's the rule for making you swear?" Michael gently rubbed the reddened area. 

"Ah," Blair gasped, "thank you, Master." 

"Now, little one, I'm going to use my hand before I use the paddle again." Michael caressed Blair's ass, then ran his hand between Blair's legs and fondled his balls. "Ready?" 

"Yes, Master." Blair made a visible attempt to relax. "Thank you, Master." 

Michael rained a variety of blows at random over Blair's butt and the tops of his thighs until the flesh was bright red. "How are you doing?" 

"Okay, I guess," Blair replied, a little giddy. "I'm hard as a rock." 

Jim bit his lip to stop his words. He wanted to know what it felt like spanking those delicious buns, and if he would be allowed to find out. 

"Now, little one," Michael whispered in Blair's ear, "I'm going to hit you with the paddle five times, starting with light strokes, then building the intensity." 

"Yes, Master Michael." Blair steadied himself and adjusted his feet. 

Michael swung the paddle. 

"Oh, ouch." 

"Count them for me." 

"Yes, Master. That's one, Master. Thank you Master." 

The second stroke landed on the right cheek." 

"Damn!" Blair gasped. "That's two, Master, thank you, Master." 

"Good boy," Michael praised, rubbing the stinging flesh, then drew back and landed the next blow on Blair's left cheek. 

Blair groaned but managed to remain still. "That's three, Master, thank you, Master." 

"Nice," Michael stroked the bare flesh, then struck again. 

"Ahhh," Blair yelled, gasping for breath. "That's four, Master, thank you, Master." 

"Easy, deep breath, relax into the pain, don't fight it, own it," Michael coached as he massaged Blair's ass then moved around and pulled the nipple ring. 

"Oh, God," Blair cried. 

"It's a fitting title, little one." Michael moved his hand down to Blair's cock. "Tell me how you feel." 

"Hot, Master. I'm sweating and my brain's a little fuzzy and my cock really likes your hand." 

"More than my toy's hand?" 

"Well, ah..." 

"That's okay, little one, it wasn't a fair question." Michael squeezed the hard cock, then moved his hand to Blair's back and swung the paddle. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Ah, fuck!" Blair danced and bounced as he howled. 

"Remember the rules." Michael wrapped his left hand around Blair's waist and pressed his body tightly against Blair's. 

"Ah, fuck, Master, ah," Blair pulled air into his lungs, "I mean, oh shit, I mean, ah, that's five." Blair squirmed against the sink. "Thank you, Master, but damn, it hurts." 

"You're welcome, little one." 

"I need to sit down, please." 

"Jason," Michael called. 

"Yes, Master." Jason moved quickly to take Blair and admired the glistening hardness. "Let's get you some water." 

"Water would be good," Blair muttered. 

"How do you feel?" Michael asked, running the paddle across Blair's chest. "Kiss it." 

Blair lowered his head to the paddle. "Kinda floaty," Blair responded slowly, his eyes glazed. 

"Do you feel the same as when Master Lloyd punished you?" 

"No," Blair closed his eyes as Michael ran the paddle over his cock. "This is definitely a sexual experience." 

"Do you want my slut to suck you or do you want to paddle him?" 

Blair opened his eyes. "Master, would it be possible to do both?" 

"You may not come yet, but I will permit my slut to service you." 

"Thank you, Master," Blair said dreamily. 

"Stretch out, Blair," Jason ordered. "I want you comfortable." 

"Can I hold Jim's hand?" 

"No, little one," Michael decided. "I want my new toy to watch his lover being pleasured by another man." 

"Yes, Master Michael," Blair acknowledged, spreading his legs as he made eye contact with Jim. 

Kneeling between Blair's legs, Jason kissed the weeping head. 

"Ah," Blair groaned, his face flushed with sexual excitement. 

Jim ached to touch Blair, to be where Jason was. 

The riding crop touched Jim's shoulder. "Remember your place." 

Licking his lips, Jim nodded, "Yes, Master." 

Blair's cock disappeared down Jason's throat while Jason squeezed the paddled ass. 

"Aughh," Blair screamed. "Oh, god." 

"Little one, do I need to put your gag back in? There are other slaves here who should be sleeping." 

"Master Michael," Thomas called from the darkness, "no one is sleeping here, and if you turn up the lights we could watch as well as listen." 

"Thomas," Michael replied, "do I need to punish you?" 

"No, Master Michael," Thomas replied, "but I would like to help with the new slaves." 

"I believe you have plenty of slaves to take care of," Michael declared. "If not, I'm sure Master Lloyd can find more work for you." 

"Yes, Master Michael." Disappointment was clear in Thomas' voice. 

Jim decided this was not real; he was watching his lover with another man and they had an audience. 

"Little one, should I tell my slut to stop?" Michael asked Blair. 

"No, Master Michael." Blair sobbed. 

"Slut, you allow him to come and the punishment will be severe." 

Jason lifted his head from Blair's groin. "Yes, Master. Ah, Master, may I kiss your new toy with the taste of the little one in my mouth?" 

"Little one?" Michael asked. 

"Unhuh," Blair managed, his cock throbbing against his bare skin. 

Michael ran his riding crop over Blair's cock. "You will respond properly." 

Gulping air, Blair stammered, "Yes, Master. Please allow Jason to kiss Jim." 

"Thank you, Master," Jason responded as he knelt before Jim. Placing his hands on each side of Jim's face, he brought their mouths together. 

"Ummm," Jim moaned as he tasted Blair and Jason. He wanted to raise his arms, to feel Jason's bare skin, to note the differences between Jason and Blair, but the chain was too short. 

"Little one," Michael said softly, "I think my new toy might have potential after all." 

"Yes, Master," Blair replied longingly. 

"Want to join them?" 

"Please, Master." 

"Slut," Michael ordered. "You and my toy move so you can include my little one in your kiss." 

"Yes, Master," Jason grinned as he pulled away from Jim and walked on his knees to Blair, where he stroked Blair's erection. "This could be fun." 

When Jim did not move, Michael said, "Toy, you may join your lover. Have you ever participated in a three way kiss?" 

Jim shook his head. 

Michael looked at Blair. "Tell him." 

"Jimmy," Blair lifted his chained arms and flexed his right index finger. "Now." 

"Yes, Master," Jim responded, fire licking his belly, his body moving in response to his guide. 

When the three men were facing each other, Blair locked his eyes with Jim's. "Jason, kiss him again." 

Jason flashed Blair a quick grin, then placed his hands on each side of Jim's face. Pulling Jim's head forward, Jason covered his mouth, pressing his tongue inside. 

Blair positioned himself between the two men, taking a hand in each of his, and joining his mouth to theirs. 

It was exciting stimulation, Blair's mouth and the taste of Blair in Jason's mouth. Jim wanted both together but he could not quite get enough of either. Moving around, Jim took complete possession of Blair's mouth. 

"Oh, no, you don't," Jason complained as he pushed his way back into the kiss and wrapped a hand around each cock. 

Michael popped Jason's bare ass with the leather flap at the end of the riding crop. "You only have permission to kiss them." 

"Yes, Master." Jason pulled away long enough to respond and take his hands away from the forbidden objects. 

"Little one," Michael asked, "are you ready to paddle my slut?" 

Blair looked at Jason. "Master, I don't think I can stand. Would it be possible for Jim to handle the task?" 

"Toy?" Michael asked. 

"You want me to paddle Jason?" Jim looked from Blair to Michael. 

"Oh, yes, please," Jason begged. 

"This is a sexual encounter," Michael explained. "Mix the sensations of pleasure and pain, but don't allow him to come. Swat him, rub the wounded area, fondle his cock and balls, tease his nipples, press your body close to him, think that you own him, do with him whatever you please." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Oh, and toy," Michael added, "you can't come either." 

"Yes, Master." Jim stood and picked up the paddle, which he swung at the air. When he was hampered by the chain manacling his wrists, he turned to Michael. "I don't believe I can do an adequate job fettered." 

"Jason," Michael ordered, taking a chain from around his neck that held a key, "remove the chain." 

As Jason did so, he trailed the chain over Jim's nipples. "This is going to be so good." 

"Hand me the chain, slut, then assume the position over the sink." 

"Yes, Master." Jason leaned over and kissed Michael while fondling his leather covered crotch. "You have on too many clothes." 

Michael slapped Jason's bare ass with the riding crop, the sound loud in the room. "Did I give you permission to do that?" 

"No, Master," Jason replied, totally unrepentant. 

Michael held out his hand and Jason dropped the key into it. "Over the sink," Michael snapped, his full basket clearly visible. 

"I've never done this," Jim admitted. 

"My slut is well trained," Michael said. "Watch his body language and listen to the sounds he makes." 

"Yes, Master," Jim responded and watched Michael settle Blair between his legs and wrap his hand around Blair's erection. 

Jim slapped the long paddle against Jason's flesh. Jason made no sound or movement. Jim hit him several more times with the same result. 

"You wish to say something, slut?" Michael asked. 

"Yes, Master," Jason whined. "He hits like a girl, Master." 

"Toy, do you understand?" 

Jim gripped the paddle, monitored Jason's vital signs, then smacked the leather hard across Jason's butt. 

"Ah, fuck!" Jason yelped as he raised up onto his toes. 

"So I hit like a girl, huh?" Jim ran his hand over the abused flesh, then reached between Jason's legs. "Isn't there a rule about making you swear?" 

"Yes, Sir," Jason gasped. "Thank you, Sir." 

Michael snickered but did not say anything. 

"Again, please, Sir," Jason begged. 

Jim remembered how Blair had hit him, a combination of light to heavy blows over a random area, so he put it into practice. Before long, Jason was squirming, moaning, and yelping. 

"Rub the skin, blow on it," Blair coached, "lick it, kiss it, then know what it does to him." 

"Is that true?" Jim asked Jason as he reached his hand between Jason's legs and caressed the full balls while licking the red flesh on Jason's butt. 

"Yes, Sir," Jason replied breathlessly. "Blair said you were the best lover in the world." 

"Toy," Michael reminded, "he isn't allowed to come." 

"Yes, Master." Jim returned his attention to Jason's butt, paddling, licking, stroking. 

"Master," Blair said in a sexy voice, "Jason was right; you have on too many clothes. May I undress you?" 

"Not yet, little one." 

Jason moaned in ecstasy. 

"Toy," Michael ordered, "enough. Bring him to me." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied as he assisted Jason to the mat beside Michael. 

"How close?" Michael asked Jason. 

"On the edge, Master," Jason panted. "He's as good as Blair said." 

"I see," Michael stroked Jason's weeping cock, "and he seemed to enjoy it as well." Michael ran the tip of his finger over Jim's erection. 

"Slut, rechain the coptoy," Michael ordered. 

"Ah, Master, do I have to?" Jason whined. 

"Slut!" 

"Yes, Master," Jason complied. 

Holding out his arms, Jim watched the two feet of chain being locked to the chains that encircled his wrists. Freedom in slavery, order in chaos, pleasure in pain; the concepts were crazy... 

"Toy, there are condoms in the medicine cabinet. Bring me one. And the lube." 

"Yes, Master." Jim was totally aware of his body: his chains, his butt plug, and his raging hard on. 

"Turn around and face me, little one." Michael rose to his knees. "Unzip my pants -- with your teeth." 

Jim dropped the condom he had picked up, the idea of his lover touching another man a little startling. 

"Toy, attend me." 

After collecting the foil packet, Jim knelt and replied, "Yes, Master." 

Blair balanced on his hands and knees, then grasped the zipper between his teeth. 

"Easy," Jason coached. "I'll unsnap his pants." He looked at Michael for permission and got it in the form of a nod. "It's a privilege to undress Master." 

"Uh-huh," Blair mumbled as he raised his chained hands. 

"No hands, little one," Michael warned, "just your beautiful mouth." 

Blair struggled with the task. 

"May I demonstrate for the new slaves, Master?" Jason asked playfully. 

"Yes, slut," Michael granted, "but my little one better learn quickly." 

"Yes, Master," Blair acknowledged, eyeing Jason, who grinned. 

Jim wondered about the eroticism of Blair's mouth on his crotch using his teeth on the zipper. In this one night Jim had already learned two simple things in life that could be intensely arousing. Then it occurred to him that _Master_ Blair would want his pants unzipped in this manner. 

"Jimmy," Blair whispered, "pay attention." 

"Yes, _Master_ ," Jim mouthed at Blair. 

"Toy?" 

"Yes, Master?" Jim replied to Michael. 

"Do you know how to put a condom on my little one using just your mouth?" 

Jim smiled at the image. "No, Master, but I would very much like to learn." 

"I will have my slut show you, then see that you have ample opportunity to practice." 

"Thank you, Master," Jim grinned. 

Jason freed Michael's hardness and kissed it. 

"Slut!" Michael barked. 

"Yes, Master?" Jason said sweetly. "May I remove your boots?" 

"Let my little one do that," Michael said, his voice tight, his cock wet and very hard as he sat down. "Then you may assist with the removal of my pants." 

"Thank you, Master," Jason said as he moved to take the boots from Blair and set them on the floor away from the mat. 

"Are there rules here, Master?" Jim asked, fully aware that there was going to be a sexual scene. 

"You may not do anything without my express permission. You don't touch me or anyone else without my direction." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied. "May I remove your vest and see if your nipple ring makes you respond in the same manner that Blair's does?" 

"Yes, toy, you may." 

Michael lifted his butt off the mat as Jason pulled the leather pants down. "Master, you are too beautiful to cover your body with clothes, even ones that make you look at hot as these do." 

"Yes, slut," Michael agreed, "but it's not always possible for me to be naked. Now, I want you to put my condom on." 

"Yes, Master." Jason took the packet from Jim, tore it open, and placed the condom over his tongue before working it over Michael's erection. 

"Wow!" Blair exclaimed, "I'll bet that's more difficult than it looks." 

"You will learn, little one," Michael promised. 

Jim touched his mouth to Michael's nipple, noting the difference in taste and texture from Blair's, but when Jim tugged the ring, Michael's cock responded just like Blair's did. 

"Oh, very good, toy," Michael groaned, "but now I want my slut on his hands and knees in front of me so I have a clear view of his ass." 

"Yes, Master." Jason turned so his butt was facing Michael. 

"Toy, my little one tells me you have a very talented tongue. I want to see you use it on my slut." 

"Yes, Master." Jim dropped to his knees behind Jason. 

"You may rim him in any fashion you wish, you may touch any part of his butt you paddled and even reach down and play with his balls, but you may not touch his cock." 

"Yes, Master." Jim sniffed Jason before lowering his head. 

"He's clean, toy. Slaves are required to be clean and available at all times. You will be further instructed in the shower tomorrow." 

"Yes, Master." Jim squirmed at the thought of more enemas but put the thought out of his mind as he spread Jason's cheeks, applying more pressure than necessary, then licked the puckered opening. 

"Oh, yes," Jason yelled. 

Michael slapped the riding crop near the top of Jason's butt. "Do you need to be gagged?" 

"No, Master, ah, it just -- oh, God," Jason squealed. "He's so good." 

"Do you agree, little one?" 

"Yes, Master," Blair replied, "but it's difficult to see him doing it when he's doing it to me." 

"So you like to watch him?" 

"A kink I didn't know I had," Blair admitted. "When he's rimming me, my brain's sorta disconnected and I don't have the ability to think if he's enjoying himself." 

"So is he enjoying himself?" 

"Yes, Master," Blair replied, "I think that's fairly obvious." 

"He does have the makings of a good sex slave, little one. He has potential he hasn't even tapped. Tell me, are you going to share him after he's trained?" 

"Say yes, oh please, please, please, say yes," Jason begged. 

"Toy, I'm not ready for him to come and I don't want to punish you tonight because you disobeyed me." 

Jim pulled back, then swatted Jason's ass. "Yes, Master." 

"Please share," Jason continued, then turned his head to look at Michael. "Master, are you ready to fuck me?" 

"Prepare him for me, toy," Michael ordered. "We're gonna do this together, all of us." 

"Yes, Master," Jim responded, stunned now that he knew that this was going to happen. He picked up the lube, squeezed it on his fingers and worked one into Jason. 

"When you're finished, toy, I want you on your back under my slut. Lay sideways under him so that your lower body is available. You may bring him to completion with your mouth -- as slowly as possible." 

"Oh, thank you, Master," Jason sang gleefully. 

"Any restrictions on where I touch him?" Jim asked. 

"No, toy." 

"May I remove his cockring?" 

"Whenever you're ready, toy." 

"Little one, can you get on your hands and knees over my toy, with your butt towards me?" 

"I think so," Blair replied. 

"Then you may use your mouth to bring my toy to climax." 

"Yes, Master," Blair squealed. "Thank you, Master. Same rules as for Jim?" 

"Yes, little one." 

Blair took his place over Jim and rubbed his face and his hair over Jim's bare crotch. 

"Ummm," Jim responded to the much wanted feeling of his lover's touch. 

"Very good, toy," Michael praised. "My slut likes your mouth as much as you like the little one's." 

"Oh, yes, Master," Jason added. "And I'm ready for your masterful cock up my ass." 

"I need to release my little one first." 

"And why is that, Master?" Jason asked. 

Michael slapped Jason's ass hard enough to jar Jim. "You know better than to question me?" 

"Yes, Master," Jason replied, none too contritely. 

Jason's body jerked again and Jim had to work to hang onto the cock in his mouth. Then he reached up and tugged on Jason's nipple ring. 

"Oh, yes," Jason cried. 

"Little one," Michael ordered, "spread your legs." 

"Mmmmm," Blair muttered around Jim's cock. 

Jim strained, wanting the cockring removed, but Blair had only teased with the chains. "Good, little one," Michael praised. "Push back so I can get to your clips." 

"Now I need you to move with me," Michael continued. "I'm going to lead you by your cock." 

"Yes, Master," Blair responded. 

"Slut, I'm going to fuck you now." 

"Yes, Master." Jason grinned. 

"Yes, Master." Jim toyed with Jason's cockring as he held his mouth still on Jason's cock. 

Michael placed one hand on Jason's hip, positioned himself, then slammed into Jason. 

"Oh, baby," Jason moaned. 

Michael slapped Jason's ass, jarring Jim. "A proper response, slut." 

"Yes, Master," Jason panted. "Thank you, Master. I love your cock up my ass, Master." 

"Good boy," Michael praised as he pulled out, then plunged back in. 

"Oooof," Jim grunted, trying to maintain his hold on Jason. 

"Having a problem, toy?" Michael inquired, smiling. 

"No, Master," Jim replied, pulling his mouth away from Jason's cock. 

Blair jerked the chain attached to Jim's cockring. "Stop moving." 

Jim grunted in response as he tried to keep his lower body still while Jason bucked under Michael's assault. Jason's cock in Jim's mouth and Jim's cock in Blair's mouth was too much sensation. 

Blair jerked the chain again. "No zoning!" 

"Yes, Master," Jim mumbled, focusing on each sensation, then trying to switch from one to the other. Jason's cock was hard and demanding so that Jim wanted to give it his full attention, while Blair demanded in his own way. 

"Oh," Blair groaned. "Master Michael, your hand is very insistent." 

"Yes, little one, as is my slut's ass," Michael panted without slowing his rhythm. "This is about feeling." 

"Yes, Master." Blair opened Jim's cockring and Jim had to fight to control himself. 

Jim monitored Jason, understanding he was close, as was Michael, so Jim released Jason's cockring. 

"Good, toy," Michael praised. "Work this carefully." 

"Yes, Master," Jim muttered, wondering if it was possible to bring them all off together. Then Blair fingered Jim's balls and moved up to jiggle the butt plug. "Ah, yes," Jim cried, pulling again on Jason's nipple ring. 

Michael growled as Jason shifted and filled Jim's mouth. Swallowing, Jim relaxed into Blair's control, waiting for his lover to finish him. Jim erupted into Blair's mouth while still nursing Jason's cock. 

"Little one," Michael said breathlessly, "Fuck my toy's mouth. Enjoy yourself." 

"Thank you, Master." Blair pulled Jim from under Jason and sat over his chest. "I like his mouth, Master." 

"Oh," Jason cried as Jim's mouth was pulled away, but sighed contentedly when Michael slipped his hand over the soft cock. 

"Do it, coptoy," Blair ordered, "and I better not feel like sloppy seconds." 

"Ummm," Jim tried as the sound vibrated around Blair's cock. He was close and Jim wondered if he should make it last or not. 

"Do it now!" Michael ordered as he stroked Jason's back. "My little one has earned the right to come." 

Jim pulled Blair's cock deep into his throat and worked it until Blair cried out in release. 

When Blair sagged, Jim rolled them over on their sides, cuddling his lover. "So, little one," Michael asked as he fucked, "do you think he can be useful as a sex slave?" 

"Oh, yes," Jason answered. 

"I didn't ask you." Michael slapped Jason's ass. "Little one?" 

"Yes, Master Michael," Blair panted. "Once Jim's special skills are trained, he'll be quite remarkable." 

"Thank you, Master." Jim caressed Blair's bare flesh. 

"Master," Jason groaned, "with all due respect, you talk too much." 

Michael secured his grip on Jason's hip and thrust hard enough to rock Jason. 

"Oh, yes, Master," Jason cried. "Harder!" 

Jim buried his face in Blair's hair, listening to the grunts and groans from the other couple while pressed against his lover. 

"They're hot," Blair whispered. 

"As are you," Jim answered quietly. "Master, Michael's fucking Jason so hard he's bruising the tissues." 

"You can tell that?" Blair continued to whisper. 

Jim was silent for a few moments. "I think so. Jason should be screaming in pain." "Oh, no, my love, any screaming would be pure pleasure; something I hope to teach you very soon." Blair found Jim's mouth and captured it. 

Between Blair's kisses and the sounds behind, Jim's cock filled. He took Blair's hand and placed it over the growing hardness. 

"Soon, big guy, I promise." Blair gripped Jim's cock. "It'll be so good." 

Michael grunted, then stilled and panted, "Sweet slut, I love you." 

"Yes, Master," Jason replied, easing himself onto the mat and bringing Michael with him. 

"And where are you sleeping tonight?" Blair teased. "Right here, like this," Jason purred. "The perfect end to a perfect day. Sweet Jimmy paddled my ass and sucked my meat, then my Master fucked me into the floor. This is one happy slave." 

"Well, happy slave, it's time to clean me," Michael muttered. 

"I'm not ready for you to move," Jason protested. 

"Master Michael," Jim asked, "May I brush his hair?" 

"Your personal items should be in the closet," Jason supplied. 

"Yes, toy," Michael granted without moving, "you may take care of my little one." 

"Master," Jason suggested, "if you roll us sideways, we could sleep together." 

"Are you sure? We have a perfectly good bed upstairs." 

"But that means you'd have to take your cock out of my ass," Jason pointed out. 

"I was thinking you should remove my condom and lick me clean." 

"Is that an order, Master?" Jason made no effort to move. 

In the closet Jim found a small bag with some of his and Blair's personal items, including the silver brush he preferred to use on his lover's hair. Also in the closet were blankets, pillows, towels, toilet paper, cleaning supplies and other items that would be required for life in this cell. 

Rolling off of Jason, Michael grinned. "Yes, slut, it's an order." 

Jason stood, grabbed some tissues from the dispenser on the back of the toilet, then removed the condom and disposed of it in the trash can under the sink. Kneeling beside his lover, Jason took the soft cock into his mouth. 

Sitting behind Blair, Jim pulled the brush through tangled curls. "I love it when you do that to me," he whispered to Blair as he watched Jason and Michael. 

"Do you realize Master Michael is the only man here with pubic hair?" Blair leaned back into Jim. 

"Does that matter to you, little one?" Michael asked, arching lazily into Jason's mouth. 

"It makes me feel more naked, and I can't help but think about Harold's shaved head," Blair confessed. "I mean Rapunzel had her hair cut off." 

"Don't confuse your needs with Harold's. Remember, you're not a full-time slave even though I want you to think of yourself as one while you're here." 

"Yes, Master Michael." Blair bowed his head. 

"Sit still," Jim ordered as the brush hung on tangles. "Master, may I wash his hair tomorrow?" 

Michael stretched under Jason's attention. "Tomorrow is Saturday. You will spend some of your day in the library studying before you join Lloyd and Charlie for the fisting session. Master Frank should allow you plenty of time for personal grooming and I think he'll allow you to wash rapunzel's hair." 

Jason lifted his head. "Maybe Master Frank will drape you in heavier chains. You would look incredible sexy all wrapped in _formal_ slave chains." His voice drifted off and his eyes glazed over. 

"Slut," Michael cupped Jason's chin, "do you need to spend some time in a cell?" 

"Would you mind?" Jason asked, his voice solemn, his face serious. 

"With me or Master Frank?" 

"Maybe I need both. Master Frank never used kid gloves with me." Jason leaned forward and kissed his lover. "May I stay here tonight? Will you chain me?" 

Pulling his head back, Michael dropped his hands to his sides. "I can't stay with you." 

"I know," Jason replied sadly. 

Jim quietly brushed Blair's hair and watched the drama unfold, wondering at the abrupt change in Jason. 

"What triggered this?" Michael asked. 

"Today, everything," Jason confessed. "Watching Jim. Understanding what he needs to learn and remembering why I needed to learn it. I've been bratty today, and maybe for a while now. I need to be reminded that I am a slave." 

Michael pulled Jason into an embrace. "Thomas, attend me." 

"Yes, Master Michael," Thomas replied as he approached the cell. 

"I have an errant slave." Michael ran his fingers through Jason's dark hair. "I'm going to severely discipline him, then chain him alone in a cell." 

"Yes, Master Michael." Thomas turned the key in the cell door. "How may I be of service?" 

Michael stood, pulling Jason up. "Take him to the dungeon. I want him chained, his arms spread above his head, his feet on a spreader bar and chained." 

"Yes, Master." Thomas took Jason, who was silent and pliant. "Shall I lay out your whips?" 

"No, my slave needs to be flogged, long and hard. I want six floggers, including my heaviest." Michael lifted Jason's chin and kissed his mouth. "Silence until I say otherwise." 

Jason glanced at Jim, then nodded to Michael. 

"Master Michael," Thomas took Jason's arm. "I'm on duty here. Will you assign another slave while I prepare your bad boy?" 

"Yes, and you may start his warm up," Michael said gently as he caressed Jason's bare ass. "I believe I have seriously neglected him." 

"Yes, Master Michael." Thomas led Jason from the cell, leaving the door open. 

"Master?" Blair took the brush from Jim's hand. 

Michael sat on the mat facing Blair. "Little one, being his," Michael indicated Jim, "Master is a full time job. Make sure you're ready for the responsibility." Michael leaned forward and kissed Blair gently. 

"Yes, Master." Blair stroked Michael's face. "Did Jason do something to make you sad?" 

"No," Michael shook his head. "I wasn't paying close enough attention to his signals and I forced him to ask me for something I should have realized he needed. Maybe Frank's right, maybe I do coddle Jason." 

"Will I need to do this for Jim?" 

"Yes." Michael reached around Blair to pet Jim's face. "This one is definitely high maintenance." 

"May we watch?" Blair asked. 

"No, little one," Michael stated firmly. "I'm going to beat Jason soundly, then I'm going to leave him alone, chained in a cell. It's what he needs." 

"And what do you need?" Blair teased Michael's bare chest with his chain. 

"Thomas will attend me, little one. You're not ready yet." Michael stood. "My toy needs you tonight." 

"Yes, Master." Blair turned to Jim. "Help Master Michael dress." 

"Yes, Master." Jim bowed to Blair, then stood and gathered Michael's clothing before kneeling. "It's an honor to dress Master." He picked up Michael's black bikinis. "Master, please place your hands on my shoulders and lift your leg." As Jim worked the underwear up Michael's leg, an evil voice encouraged him to stroke Master's inner thighs. 

"Toy, you don't have permission to do that," Michael declared. 

"Yes, Master." Jim noted Michael's physical reaction to the touch. "And if I want permission..." 

"Jim," Blair whispered, sentinel soft. "Be careful." 

Michael took the shorts from Jim's hand and pulled them over his awakening cock. 

"Master?" Jim asked as he noted Michael tremble slightly. 

"Your surrender would be as sweet as rapunzel's," Michael admitted, "but now I have another commitment. My pants, toy, and be very careful where you touch me." 

"Yes, Master," Jim promised, thankful for the insight into this complicated man. 

Michael pulled the pants up and zipped them. "Thank you, toy." 

"Your vest, Master." Jim managed to caress Michael's nipples with the leather. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael snapped. 

"I think Jason called it _bratty_ behavior," Jim smirked. 

"Jim," Blair warned. 

"What happens to brats?" Michael pushed. 

"Punishment, Master?" Jim tugged on Michael's nipple ring. 

"You want me to punish you?" Michael asked. 

Jim sighed and turned to Blair. "I could use some help here, Chief." 

"Master Michael," Blair explained respectfully, "your new toy does not always do well with communication. I think what he's trying to tell you is take off the kid gloves and take Jason to his limits." 

"I'll put my boots on out at the desk. The slaves can't be left unguarded." 

"Yes, Master." Jim handed Michael the black boots. 

"It's been an intense day." Michael leaned forward and kissed Jim. "You and my little one need sleep now." 

"Yes, Master Michael." Jim knelt and kissed the bare feet. 

Michael looked at Blair and smiled. "He may be high maintenance, but he's definitely worth the work." 

"Yes, Master," Blair replied from his place on the mat. "Take good care of Jason." 

Michael smiled again, then closed the cell door and locked it before disappearing down the hallway in the opposite direction from the bathroom. 

"Can you tell me what happened between them?" Jim arranged his chains as he sat down beside Blair. 

"I think Jason was affected by today's wedding, the exchange of vows, and his own need to submit to Michael, who missed the signs." Blair rubbed the chain securing his wrists over Jim's nipples. "Jason carries a lot of the weight in their relationship and sometimes he needs to let go completely." 

"Michael said he was going to beat Jason?" Jim shivered. 

"Blessed Protector, Michael loves Jason, he's not going to injure him. Jason needs to be beaten or he wouldn't have asked. Talk to him when he's allowed, listen and understand." 

"Yes, Master." Jim reached for the blanket that had covered Blair earlier. "I think we should obey Master Michael and sleep." 

"Hold me," Blair requested as he turned to face Jim. 

Pulling the blanket over them, Jim settled until he was as comfortable as possible holding his lover within the confines of his chains. When Blair drifted off, Jim let his hearing extend until he could hear the leather striking bare flesh, making Jason scream. 

The sounds blended with others in his mind until it was his own sobs he heard. Incacha held him while he cried. 

Before he zoned, Jim pulled himself back to the present and buried his nose in Blair's hair. Matching his breathing to Blair's, Jim willed himself to relax, but he could not sleep. There were too many memories bouncing inside his head. 

* * *

End "All You Need Is a Cape Ellison.", Chapter 17.


End file.
